


Ghosts And Gods Are Two Different Things

by TheGravekeeper



Series: Fandomstuck [1]
Category: Homestuck, Supernatural
Genre: Fandomstuck, Homestuck and Supernatural trying to get along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGravekeeper/pseuds/TheGravekeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What better way to start a new friendship than to kill a bunch of supernatural creatures? That's what Homestuck and Supernatural thought so they decided to give it a shot. However after running into the Winchesters it becomes apparent that they can't get back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Was Supposed To Be A Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to juiceiswet on tumblr for being the best editor ever. You've really helped me with this whole process c:

Two fandoms walked down a crowded street, unseen to the humans around them as they enjoyed the start of their ‘hunting trip’. Both Homestuck and Supernatural had recently agreed to accept the words of their friend Doctor Who-  _ “stop being idiots and try to be friends” _ , their plan was to bond over their mutual liking of protecting others. 

Homestuck, was gesturing wildly as he explained some sort of plan. His grey skin making him look like a moving statue rather than a living being. The lanky fandom looked to be in his mid teens, his black, shoulder length black hair flipped up in every direction, more bedhead than styled. Bright horns stood out in stark contrast to the young man's otherwise dark look. He had a black shirt with his fandom’s signature green house on the front, one sleeve had a crude barcode painted on it. His dark and worn down jeans matched with his beaten up shoes. 

The other simply nodded along and added his own commentary as he saw fit. Supernatural had brown hair that was slicked back, however a few stubborn pieces refused to stay down, the middle section was a lighter brown than the rest. His thick eyebrows and brown eyes were framed by a wide face covered in freckles. He appeared more muscular than his companion with his white t-shirt resting under his worn brown letter man jacket. Black wings sprouted from his back as he fanned them out in the sun.  His blue jeans almost had holes in them from how old they were . A rosary could be seen wrapped around one of his belt loops and stuffed into one of his pockets. He had one iron ring on each hand, each carved with intricate warding against ill omens. 

Unbeknownst to the pair, a dark creature loomed in the alleyway .  Before it could attack, however, Homestuck doubled over and Supernatural, concerned, leaned down to help. A brief exchange of words was had before the two fandoms disappeared.  

**

Sam and Dean sat in another shitty nameless motel. Sam on his computer researching possible hunts, while Dean flicked through all the channels the cheap cable had to offer. Dean huffed and turned towards his brother when he had found nothing worth watching. 

"Sam, what've you got?" Dean asked out of boredom. He stretched out and yawned. 

"Nothing major, just some possible haunting." Sam said as he read through a local news article on his computer, "Apparently reports of screams were heard in the attic of a home, but when the family went up to check the space was empty, and it felt like something pushed them out." 

Dean perked up at the possibility of finally getting a job, “so what’s the address?”. 

_ Finally something to do,  _ The older of the two thought as he waited for Sam’s response. 

Sam just turned the computer, which showed a simple map of the town. He smiled at his brother, clearly thinking the same thing. Both jumped to their feet and almost happily grabbed their ‘monkey suits’ from their respective duffels. Sam wasted no time in going into the bathroom to change as Dean started to change in the main room. 

Once done, Sam called Bobby to warn him in case they needed any additional information or a fake boss to call. The brothers walked to their car and drove off to see interview the family of the ‘haunted’ house.

**

Supernatural and Homestuck had been trapped in this random house's attic for a few days.  Homestuck's blood had changed due to the zodiac shifting. Gone was the dark orange blood running through his veins, as each heartbeat -somewhat painfully- shifted it to the dark mustard yellow. His eyes had changed from their usual black and yellow to the red and blue of the Gemini troll, pupils becoming harder to see as his green irises vanished. 

Supernatural sighed as he let his head fall back against a dusty shelf.  _ Lucky these people can’t hear us,  _ he thought at he groaned,  _ damn I’m tired.  _ He closed his eyes and drifted off into a light sleep.

**

Dean rang the doorbell to the house in question. As he waited for an answer he ran over the few facts Sam and him had found on their way over. 

The family’s home, and the family themselves, had no tragic back story. No violent deaths surrounding them or their property, no curses, nothing, it was just a regular old home that housed a regular family. The door opened and a tired-looking middle aged man answered. 

“Can I help you gentleman with anything?” He asked in a skeptical tone. 

"I'm Will, and this is my partner Gary. We're here about the strange noises in your home,”  Sam said, sounding almost bored in the way an official would . His posture relaxed as he looked at the man in front of him. The man who answered the door was in office attire, and wasn’t really in shape. Nothing about him seemed to indicate anything supernatural or evil about him. 

“What do you want?” The man’s eyes narrowed. 

"Oh, we’re with the state,” Dean said holding up his fake badge, as Sam followed suit, “nothing to worry about. There’s been some disturbances in the surrounding areas and enough people have called in with situations similar to yours.” Dean waved a hand in a  _ no big deal  _  kind of motion.

“Weird noises, bumps in the night, standard stuff really,” Sam added with a shrug, “we were just in the area and thought we’d make sure everything’s alright. You know, make sure it’s not someone playing a joke, or an animal.” 

The man regarded them with barely contained suspicion. After a few seconds he sighed and opened the door further, gesturing for the brothers to enter. 

Once inside Sam and Dean discreetly looked around, however nothing seemed to be out of place. Nothing to indicate anomalies, or that whoever lived in the house was nothing but average. The man gestured to the sitting area just inside the doorway. 

“Before we get started, can we have your full name for reports?” Sam asked as he brought out a notepad.  _ Nice touch,  _ Dean thought as he turned his focus to the owner of the house. 

“Oh, uh, sure. I’m Markus Arins,” the man,  _ Markus, _ said as he sat down. 

“Well, I’ve been up there myself and can’t seem to find anything. The only this is I felt like something was pushing me back down the stairs.” he explained. 

“Like a presence?” Dean asked, just serious enough for the man to believe that he wasn’t mocking him. 

“No, like a physical push,” He paused to scratch his neck and when he continued he wouldn’t meet their eyes, “look I know it sounds weird but it felt like I bumped into someone that wasn’t there and they shoved me. I almost fell. I haven’t gone up there since.” 

“Would you mind if we had a look?” Sam asked calmly as he put his notepad away. 

“Sure. Follow me,” Markus said as he got up and led the brothers to the attic’s entrance. As the trio walked up to the attic, Markus pulled down a ladder and gestured for the brothers to go first, “I, ah, hope you don’t mind going up first. Someone has to hold the ladder at the bottom, my husband did it for me a few days ago, but he and our son are out of town for some school trip.” Markus stopped short when he realised he was rambling out of nervousness, “sorry, I’m still kind of uneasy.” 

“Perfectly fine, sir.” Dean said as they climbed the ladder. 

Once inside the cluttered space Markus brought them over to where he had been ‘pushed’. The space had boxes haphazardly stacked in front of a dresser with a few feet of space between the two. Dean only half listened as Markus began recounting his tale, however his attention was drawn to what appeared to be a leg partially hidden behind one of the boxes. 

When he asked Markus about it he got a confused look, “I don’t see what you mean.” 

“Ah, nevermind. Just a shadow,” Dean looked towards Sam and raised his eyebrow as if to say,  _ you see it too right?  _ When his brother nodded, Dean’s eyes narrowed. He decided that they would come back later and see what exactly was going on. 

“Thank you for your time, we’ll be in touch if anything turns up,” Sam said as the brothers exited the house.

Once in the car Sam and Dean discussed their next move, both decided to sneak in to inspect the leg that only they seemed to see. 

 

**

Supernatural stretched, he let his wings expand as much as they could in the small space before tucking them back in. He had been sitting in the same place since he had woken up hours ago. He had taken it upon himself to guard the other fandom as he healed. He looked at his phone for what felt like the hundredth time, he saw that pesterchum still wasn’t working. He huffed in frustration and stretched his wings out as far as he could in the cramped space. 

_ “Colt. _ ” he mumbled, the gun in question came to his hand from his sylladex. He checked the barrel, and saw that it was fully loaded. He rested it against his his leg as he looked around the tiny space for the hundredth time. 

Nothing had changed, the attic was still old, dusty, and cluttered. No one had been up here to clean in years by the looks of things and there wasn’t anything interesting to do.  _ I’m so bored, who knew waiting for some idjit to wake up would suck so much.  _ He looked up at the ceiling and breathed deeply,  _ I wish I could do something.  _

He heard the creak of the attic door, and he immediately perked up.  _ That’s weird,  _ he had heard the owner of the house leave just an hour ago,  _ he shouldn’t be back yet _ . He picked up his gun and held it in case he needed to defend both of them. 

“ _ Fuck.”  _ A gruff voice cursed quietly. 

“ _ Dean, shut up!”  _ Another voice answered in a whisper-yell. Supernatural’s heart nearly stopped as he finally connected the dots.  _ The Winchesters, oh fuck.  _ He covered his mouth with his free hand to stifle his breathing. He heard their footsteps getting closer,  _ I’ll just move farther back and they won’t see me.  _ He moved further back and settled back down,  _ there now they won’t see me,  _ he let out a quiet huff once he realised how ridiculous he was being, o _ f course they can’t see me.  _

He let his full weight rest against the wall of boxes as he let out a sigh of relief. His calmness was shattered when the boxes collapsed behind him. The resounding crash that sounded through the attic was met with shocked silence, quickly followed by the cocking of guns. 

“Who’s there?” Sam said loudly.

_ Fuck. Ok, just keep calm,  _ Supernatural put his gun back in his sylladex,  _ it’s not like I can hurt them without hurting myself.  _ He tucked his wings under his jacket before standing up and facing the two brothers. 

“You’re just a kid,” the disbelief was evident in Sam’s voice. He turned towards Dean, “He’s just a kid.” 

Both brothers lowered their guns and turned to talk to each other in hushed tones, however Supernatural could tell they were still cautious from the way neither of them took their fingers off their guns trigger. He looked towards Homestuck and saw him stir, he silently hoped his friend wouldn’t wake up. He looked back at the brothers and cleared his throat. 

“Uh, who are you guys?” He made sure his voice shook a bit as he looked away. He made it look like he had been caught red handed doing something.  _ Best to make them think I’m a runaway,  _ he thought. 

“Oh, uh. Police. We had complaints of something making noise in this attic, guess we have our answer,” Dean said as he tried his best to look disappointed. 

_ How can a hunter be so bad at lying on the spot?  _ Supernatural questioned as he openly stared at the older of the two. Forgetting he was supposed to be looking guilty, Supernatural straightened up and crossed his arms out in front of him. He fixed Dean with a look to rival Sam’s. 

“You got a problem, kid?” Sam’s gruff voice said.

Before the fandom could answer a groan was heard from beside him. He whipped his head to the side, his blood ran cold as Homestuck got to his feet. 

“What the fuck happened? I feel like I got hit by a truck” the horned fandom rubbed his head and groaned. He looked up and froze before his face broke into a shit eating grin, “Yo, lookit’ that, it’s those two guys you like!” 

“Shut up,” Supernatural said, panicked. The winged fandom looked back to the two brothers cautiously. Both had their guns trained onto the fandoms. 

“What the hell are you,” Dean demanded, gesturing to Homestuck with a flick of his gun. 

Homestuck narrowed his eyes and stood up straighter, “I don’t like your tone.” 

The room began to charge with electric energy as the horned fandom’s eyes started to light up in red and blue. 

"Homestuck, please don’t do this. You know it won’t end well for anyone,”  Supernatural kept his voice steady despite the fact that his heart felt like it was going to explode. 

Homestuck huffed and his eyes faded back to normal, "Fine, but this sucks ass."

"Yeah, yeah. You have no patience and all that. Now, can we all behave? Dean, please lower your gun a little. You too Sam, no one would benefit from killing anyone," Supernatural said without thinking. He realised his mistake when he looked back at the brothers, only to see them glaring daggers. “What’d I say?” 

Homestuck walked up and threw an arm around him, “you called em’ by their names, bro.” 

Supernatural shrugged off the others arm in annoyance before he registered the others words. He looked back towards the others and held up his hands, palms out. 

“So, I’m guessing you’re going to want us to follow you, huh?” When Sam and Dean only nodded he sighed, “alright. Homestuck c’mon, let’s go to the impala.” 

“Sure thing, Winnie.” The other said almost cheerfully. 

Dean cleared his throat and told them to walk in front of him and Sam. The two fandoms complied and, once in the back of the impala, Homestuck punched Supernatural’s arm.

“Good going man. Real below the radar,” he laughed at the defeated look on the other’s face.

Before Supernatural could reply, Sam and Dean had gotten into the car and they were off to where Supernatural assumed was Bobby’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Aug. 27, 2016)  
> Alright so the reason this hasn't updated is because as I was writing the last chapter I realized how much my writing has improved since the start of this fic. So I've re-written it all. I'm posting the edited chapters here and the original ones on a separate story. Rest assured I am finishing this.   
> Sorry for the delay, and have a great day/week c:


	2. I Know Where I'm Going

When the group pulled up to Bobby’s it was mid-day. Dean looked into the rear view mirror only to find both teenagers asleep. He then looked at Sam with his eyebrows raised, his brother simply shrugged. Sam reached back and tapped the jacket-clad one on the arm.

“Hey, we’re here. Get up.” Sam was met with a tired groans from the two.

"C’mon guys,” Dean tried. This time the one with the jacket stirred, when he opened up his eyes he had a look of annoyance that reminded Dean of a young Sam. 

 

“Where’re we?” He grumbled before yawning. 

“Our destination. Now come on, we have to question you both,” Sam explained while he barely contained a laugh. 

“‘Course,” he drove his elbow into the other one’s side, “Homes, c’mon. We gotta go to the panic room.” 

The brothers looked at each other in surprise,  _ how’d he know that,  _ Dean thought as he looked at Sam. Before either could ask how the teen could  _ possibly _ know that, the grey skinned one let out a loud yawn. When they looked back they saw the brown-haired kid glaring daggers at the other.

“Oh, what do you want, Winnie,” the horned one asked as he rolled his eyes. 

The other one looked back at Dean with a look that seemed to say,  _ can you believe this guy? _ Dean shrugged back at him before remembering he was supposed to be suspicious of the two ‘teenagers’.  

“We have’ta go in and answer questions about our entire being.” Came the cocky response.

_ He’s so much like Sam was when he was sixteen,  _ Dean thought almost smiling fondly. He shook himself out of the comfortable haze that seemed to surround him in the presence of the two. 

“Excuse me, but if you two are done.” Sam said, gesturing towards the house. 

Both of the back seats’ occupants looked at eachother, Grey-skin shrugging while Brown-jacket sighed. They each got out and with that the two walked inside. The Winchesters were quick to follow the duo, not wanting to let either of them out of their sights. They entered to see the two arguing about weapons. 

“C’mon, Homes I know you have  _ something _ on you,” said the freckled-face one with a glare. They saw him throw his arms up in frustrations as the other shook his head. Dean saw his jaw clench and unclench before he continued, “You at least have a gun and a lance, just put them on the table.” 

“Fine,” came the curt answer. The other glared as a purple cartoonish rifle and a lance painted in different greys fell on the floor beside him. He turned on his heel and headed for the stairs. Everyone heard the angry stomps and then the  _ slam  _ of the panic rooms’ solid iron door. 

With a weary sigh, the teenager that was left bent down and picked up both of the over-sized weapons, before putting them on the table. He reached into his pockets, and produced a gun identical to Dean’s taurus pistol, unloaded it, and put everything on the table before stepping away, he then turned towards the brothers and awkwardly scratched the back of his head. 

As Dean looked closer he noticed the two lumps in the other’s jacket. He narrowed his eyes and nudged Sam.

“Sammy, you see that?” He whispered so only his brother could hear. He gestured to the kid’s back. 

“Yeah,” His brother’s voice held a note of confusion, “but what are they?” 

Dean shrugged and both of them looked back up to see the kid staring at them, shifting from foot to foot, obviously nervous. 

“So, what do you want to talk about?” He asked, a light pink dusting over his cheeks. 

“Well we can start with those lumps on your back,” Dean said, sternly. 

“The lumps on my….” He trailed off, “oh, those. Yeah, hold on.” 

Dean and Sam watched as the teenager reached behind himself, somewhat awkwardly, and squirmed around. Neither was prepared for the inky black wings that sprung up from behind the kid’s shoulders. 

**

Supernatural shifted under the brothers’ intense gazes.  _ I feel bad for all the demons now,  _ he thought as he tried to look anywhere but at the two hunters,  _ this shit is intimidating.  _ He cleared his throat and mentally prepared himself for the interrogation that was about to take place. 

"Well, go on. I know you have questions,” he said as he turned a ring nervously, “I would.”

"Well, first off who and what are you?" Sam asked while Dean just continue to openly stare.

“I’m Supernatural,” he trailed off. He thought about how exactly he should answer,  _ I guess the direct approach is the best,  _ he decided. He looked up and made eye contact with Sam, “I’m everything you’ve ever faced.”

Shocked silence met his statement. Supernatural could tell the brothers wanted more to go on however his mind was racing a mile a minute. His thoughts both on how to answer the questions his response was bound to create as well as on his fellow fandom in the panic room. He knew that Homestuck didn't like being contained for too long, especially in small areas for long periods of time.He was brought out of his thoughts by Dean snapping his fingers in front of his face. The older Winchester looked annoyed. 

“You care to elaborate.” Dean said, clearly for the second time. 

"I mean, my name is Supernatural, and I am literally everything you've ever faced or read about.” He put his hand in his jacket pulled out his black brick of a phone. 

He used the projector, which Doctor Who had built into the phone’s old camera, to display a hologram of his hunting journal for the brothers to see. A list of creatures made up the index of his journal, with a flick of his hand he flipped to the next digital page, which showed even more. 

He looked up at the brothers and was about to say more when his phone vibrated in his hand. He closed the journal and checked his messages.

_ “So, may or may not have gotten bored,”  _ The text from Homestuck said.

_ “You didn’t do anything, right?”  _ Supernatural sent back, as he started to grow anxious. 

All the response he got has a winking face, much to his annoyance.

Supernatural sighed.  _ Fucking perfect. the idiot got bored, I just hope it’s not a fucking painting. _

Sam reached up and grabbed his phone, he turned it around in his giant hands.. When is this kid from? He looked at the black flip phone in his hands before pocketing it.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Supernatural’s displeasure clear in the way his wings flapped indignantly. 

“You can’t expect us to let you keep this,” Sam paused as he examined the cell phone, “seriously when is this even from? Who uses these kinds of phones anymore?”

Supernatural stood up straighter and his wings puffed up, much to the brothers’ amusement. Supernatural  knew where this was going, the other more technological fandoms often tried to get him to trade in his flip phone for a newer model. 

“It’s a good phone,” he grumbled, “and it’s same one Dean had in season, I mean, a few years ago.”

A rather uncomfortable silence overtook the trio as the brothers had caught on to Supernatural’s slip. _Years! Years, not seasons, you idiot._ _Why are you so useless,_ Supernatural silently panicked. He shook his head to try and rid himself of the negativity. 

“Right,” Sam said as he glanced at Dean, “What about your friend?”

“Oh, him. His name’s Homestuck,” the fandom paused, racking his brain for any useful details on his new friend. Both brothers looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue. “Uh, he likes art? And please don’t mention the apocalypse. He’ll get all teary-eyed, or nerdy, I’m not sure.”

An uncomfortable silence fell over the trio before Dean cleared his throat, "okay if that's all you've got to say, we might as well question the other one." 

“Alright, I’ll go get him,” Supernatural made a hasty retreat.  _ Homestuck and a room great for god tier practice,  _ he thought,  _ fuck that. _

_ ** _

Dean rubbed a hand over his face.  _ Why do I feel like I know this kid? _ He thought as the fandom pushed off the wall and walked towards the basement. He looked up in time to see Sam put the phone in his pocket. 

**

"I'm keeping this by the way." Sam said as he pulled out of Supernatural's -who was reaching for it- reach. "Seriously though, a flip phone?" He raised his eyebrows as Supernatural flushed.

"It's a good phone! I don't understand what everyone has against it! It's durable so it doesn't break if it falls out of my pocket, and it has a kick ass set of ring tones!" His wings puffed up as he tried to defend his brick of a phone. Supernatural coughed awkwardly and made his wings smooth down to a more neutral state.  _ Stop fucking rambling like an idiot,  _ he thought to himself. He felt a blush that had started and decided to make his retreat, "I'm just goin' to go and get my friend now…."

Supernatural turned around and quickly made his way to the basement, leaving both hunters in a confused silence. 


	3. Use The Flip Phone

Supernatural walked down the stairs and ran a hand down his face.  _ This is fucking perfect, I don’t even want to guess what they think of us now.  _ He walked to the panic room’s door and paused,  _ there’s nothing I can do about it now, _ he shook his head and focussed on the present. He let out a heavy sigh and swung open the heavy iron door. 

He nearly summoned his knife, the word  _ demon  _ on the tip of his tongue. Homestuck was floating in the middle of the small room with his back to the winged fandom. What made Supernatural see red was when he looked at the room itself. 

The room itself had been covered in chalk and paint. Elaborate designs, seemingly random up close, but from where Supernatural stood he could see the whole picture. A decrepit warehouse scene with a wall of smoke, that merged into a painting of Derse and Prospit. This itself bled into an image of a familiar blue box. 

Supernatural growled, causing Homestuck to turn around, “I said don’t break anything.” 

Homestuck raised and eyebrow, “First off, no you didn’t. Second, I haven’t broken anything.”

“Shut up with this technicality bull shit,” Supernatural started, “we have to clean this up before the brothers see.” 

"Nah, we can do it later." Homestuck landed and brushed himself off.

"No you fucking moron, now." He ran his hand down his face in exasperation, "if we don't clean this up now then they're going to come down here and beat the living shit out of us."

"I don't care,I can take em'." Homestuck said before he turned back around to resume his drawing.

"Can you at least paint something else. We're trying to convince them that we aren't going to kill people," Supernatural said, irritation colouring his tone. 

Homestuck smiled while floating upside down, ”but I’m all about the doom aspect this zodiac cycle. I have to get this shit out of my system. I won’t know what it’s trying to warn me about unless I get the full picture….”

Supernatural tuned out the rest of his new friend’s ranting. He pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to think of a way to get Homestuck out of the chalk and paint covered room.  _ Talking isn’t working, and I am not bargaining, so I guess force is the only option.  _ He shook that thought out of his head,  _ no, that’s not how you make friends.  _

He was brought out of his thoughts as Homestuck said, "besides don't be a little bitch." 

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" Supernaturals wings snapped out in annoyance. "I'm trying to get us out of here with minimal damage to my timeline. What the fuck are you doing? Oh, making pretty pictures on the goddamn walls." Supernatural felt his extended wings puff up because of his irritation. 

Homestuck whipped around to be right side up, "excuse you? My pictures are ironically shitty, you over dramatic satanic worshiping bucket licker." 

Homestuck flew closer to Supernatural, making the winged fandom look up to him. Supernatural, not one to be easily intimidated, made himself fly up to come to eye level with Homestuck.

"I am trying to restrain myself for the benefit of this friendship, but I swear to God- I will end you.  _ Demon _ ." With his activation word, a knife was brought out of his sylladex and into his hand. His eyes filled with anger and panic, “I just want to end this without you getting hurt.”

Homestuck's eyes flashed to the knife and back to his floating friend. "Is this how we're going to play then?"

Supernatural just narrowed his eyes. They were almost nose to nose now. Supernatural slowly raised his knife, hoping Homestuck wouldn’t notice. 

"I guess so." Homestuck said as he took notice of the knife. He thought of his plan before he remembered which zodiac he was on, "but I'm a psionic this month, remember?"

He looked just below Supernatural’s neck, not wanting to cause serious damage. Light shot out of Homestuck’s eyes, hitting the other in the chest; sending him crashing into the salt-iron walls. A loud boom was heard as his body hit the wall, then another as he hit the floor. 

Homestuck floated down so once again they were on equal ground, "I really miss when we could do this without caution. I mean- being friends is great, but sometimes you gotta have a kismesis to fuck with. Ya' know?"

Supernatural got up knife still in hand. "I'll fucking gut you with this knife, you fucking candy corn horned asshole!"

With that he lunged towards his companion. Homestuck was ready and caught Supernatural’s arm. Supernatural was thrown away by another powerful blast before he could land a hit, however this time he was prepared, and bounced back off the wall and into Homestuck. 

**

Dean jumped as a loud metallic clanging sounded from the basement, he looked at his brother in startled confusion. 

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked. 

Dean shrugged and before he could respond, what could only be described as a small explosion, resounded through the house. He was on his feet, with Sam following closely behind in his brother's actions. Both had their guns drawn before they laid a foot on the stairs. 

Without the floor to block any of the noise it was clear that a fight was happening. Shouts, swearing, the sound of collisions, and the crackling of  _ something  _ could be heard clearly. 

Dean and Sam weren't even halfway down the stairs when a blur of black, brown, and tan flew passed them and hit the shelf just beside the stairs, knocking it over with a clattering. Their guns snapped up; ready to fire at whatever was ahead of them.

"You motherfucking assbutt!" Came the angry voice of Supernatural, "I'll fucking gut you, you son of a bitch.

Both brothers stood, frozen as the teenager flew back into the panic room. 

_ Assbutt? _ Dean wondered before he remembered where he had heard that before,  _ that’s what Cas calls people. _

He was brought out of his thoughts by the horned 'kid' walking into view on the other side of the door; eyes crackling red and blue. He was laughing at his apparent friend's distress.

"What's wrong Winnie, not tough enough to handle yourself?" The grey skinned one's eyes stopped glowing when he turned and winked at the brothers. "Hey guys, what's up? You enj-"

Dean and Sam only saw a blur, before they heard an 'oof' from Homestuck as he disappeared from view. They ran to the doorway of the panic room and got there just in time to see Supernatural on top of Homestuck on the ground, the sickening sound of a knife sinking into flesh seemed to echo throughout the iron space.

**

Supernatural felt like he had been hit by a bus.  _ Energy blasts are never fun,  _ he thought. He focussed on his breathing and it quickly returned to normal. He stood up before he addressed the other fandom, "Don't call me Winnie you fucking ass."

"Okay. You win." Homestuck coughed; some of his now yellow blood leaked out of his mouth, and spilled onto the floor. 

"Damn right." Supernatural's smile was all teeth and he cleaned off his knife and put it away. He turned to go back upstairs and tell the brothers Homestuck would be up in a moment when he froze.

_ Fuck. Please tell me that haven't been there that long,  _ he groaned internally as his wings flattening against his back, trying to look the least threatening. The brother’s were looking at him with barely muted horror broadcasted across both of their faces. 

"Hey Sam. Dean. H-how long have you guys been there?" In response to his question both the brothers pointed their guns at Supernatural's head; thinking Homestuck was down. "I ah, I know how this looks- but he'll be fine." 

He waved his hand towards his fellow fandom, who had gone pale as his energy focused on healing the stab wound.The brothers weren't convinced however, this fact clearly shown when they cocked their guns.

The fandom laughed nervously because although he wouldn't die from a gun wound, it'd hurt, a lot, and he didn't want to deal with pulling out a bullet from his forehead or the effects that would follow after he came back from the dead. 

"Hey. I told you before. Listen to my friend, you bucket suckers." Homestuck sat up slowly; clutching his stomach as his he finished healing. He looked uncomfortable but other than that seemed fine, he spat off to the side; getting the last of his blood out of his mouth. His face scrunched up in disgust, “Gog, I hate the aftertaste of death.”

Sam moved his gun to Homestuck while Dean kept his trained on Supernatural.

"I guess this didn't help us look any better?" Supernatural said in defeat. 

Homestuck snorted, not at all intimidated by the guns the brothers held. Sam walked towards him and hauled him to his feet, ignoring his shouted protest. 

"Upstairs. Now." Dean commanded the two fandoms, leading as Sam made sure the two followed without incident.

"Yeah. Thought so." Supernatural sighed as Homestuck patted his back in mock sympathy before they all ascended the stairs.

**

_ This isn’t what I was expecting when we found these two,  _ Dean thought as Sam, the two ‘teenagers’, and himself entered the living room. 

"You two, sit," Dean said after a few seconds of an awkward silence. He gestured towards Bobby's couch with his gun. 

Supernatural and Homestuck sat down, Supernatural looking absolutely embarrassed at losing his control, his wings were slumped and practically resting against the back of the couch. Homestuck at least had the grace to look at the ground.

"Explain." Dean said as he and Sam moved to stand in front of the fandoms. They stood just out of reach, not wanting to risk anything after seeing what the two were capable of.

The one with wings, _ Supernatural _ , looked miserable. He sighed and glanced at his ‘friend’, the winged one raised an eyebrow in a silent question. The look on his face was the same one Sam gave him that said;   _ 'You going to tell them, or should I?' _ . Homestuck looked back, giving his friend a _ 'You really want me to explain this?' _ look. Supernatural nodded, apparently deciding to explain the story, as his wings moved into a more neutral pose as he turned to look Dean in the eyes. 

**

"So….we're not exactly human…." Supernatural began. Homestuck snorted, but stopped when Supernatural shot him a glare.

"I think they guessed that, Winnie." Homestuck said sarcastically, which earned him a hard shove from Supernatural.

"You want to explain this crap?" Supernatural challenged. Homestuck looked away again,  "yeah, so shut up, anyway, the closest thing to us is the gods. Or God, we're not really sure. Regardless we -that is you guys and us- weren't supposed to meet. I mean Homestuck and I are here to kill shit, and to become better friends, so." 

Before he could continue Sam cut him off, "wait. Friends? You guys were trying to kill each other five minutes ago. And what kind of names are 'Supernatural' and 'Homestuck'?"

Homestuck looked up and glared at him, "Q and A time will be held after the story, you thinkpanless fuck. So kindly sit down, shut up, and let him explain the fucked up situation." Homestuck just wanted to either go kill a monster like he was promised, or go the fuck home.

"Right, no interrupting got it." Sam scowled at the Homestuck, the fandom just stuck out his tongue.

"Right, anyway, like I said we're just here to hunt something, save some people, and go home. It's like the most violent 'chick flick' plot you can think of." Supernatural looked towards Homestuck. "That's pretty much it right?"

"That about sums it up yeah…."Homestuck appeared to be thinking about something, he quickly looked at the brothers. "Oh, and hello, my names Homestuck, and I'm part alien. Nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand towards the two brothers, who just stared at him.

Supernatural punched his arm, "You aren't helping, anything."

The brothers were about to step in, but all of them heard the door open, and the sound of boots.

Bobby stood in the doorway, with groceries in his arms and squinted at the brothers first, then the fandoms. "The hell are you doing in my house?"


	4. Two Gods And Three Hunters Eat Together

Supernatural stared openly at the old hunter, his face turning bright red when Bobby’s eyes landed on him. _ Calm down you idiot,  _ he chastised himself. He turned his gaze to the floor and tried not to panic,  _ he probably wants to know who we are. _

He nearly jumped a foot in the air when Bobby’s gruff voice sounded from right in front of him, “don’t make me repeat myself.”

“T-they brought us here,” he swallowed nervously, “sir.” 

Bobby made a gruff sound of acceptance and told the brother to leave, he ignored their protests and waited until they both left. Supernatural felt a heavy hand on his shoulder, “I ain’t gunna’ hurt you. Just tell me why those two,” he gestured in the direction the brothers had left, “look at you like you’re the worst things in the world.” 

The words stopped in Supernatural's throat, the fandom being too anxious to say anything.

Seeing this Homestuck chose to speak up, “we’re just here to hunt things that hurt people. Y’know let off some steam and learn to work together.” 

Supernatural looked at his friend, grateful. Homestuck blushed and awkwardly gives him a thumbs up. The winged fandom turned to Bobby, “s-sorry, having anxiety sucks sometimes.” 

“You aren’t hurting people?” Bobby asked pointedly.

“No, of course not,” Supernatural said quickly, “we’re just hunting.”

**

_ I don’t trust him, just believe him,  _ Bobby thought to himself.  _ This kid looks petrified, _ he called the brothers back in and before they could say anything he insisted that any questions from anyone be saved until they were sitting around the table with food in front of them. 

The air in the house was tense, and Bobby was left to feel like a peace keeper between the two younger hunters and the 'gods' that now resided in his home. He wondered why the two fandoms didn't just leave. 

He assumed that they could easily take the hunters, based on the brother's story of why his panic room looked like a child's drawing mixed with a small mine field. Before he could dwell on it more, Dean called them all to the table. 

When everyone sat down the air went from a strained silence to an almost suffocating silence. Everyone just looked at each other, Dean more openly looking at Supernatural than anyone else.

Bobby muttered a quiet, “idjits.”

Homestuck let out a snort, to which Supernatural hit his arm. The horned kld stuck out his tongue in response. Despite himself Bobby found a small smile on his face, as he began to eat he began to think that everything would turn out alright between the kids and the Winchesters. 

**

_ Well this is awkward,  _ thought Homestuck in the resounding silence as their meal came to a close. As the various sounds of a meal began to fade, the all-surrounding silence made itself known. 

The tall one, Sam, cleared his throat, "where are you two from?" 

"Land of Shade and Light" Supernatural said around a mouthful of food. “It’s full of plains, open roads, and the best kind of plants for cooking you’ve ever had, and that’s just the light.”

Homestuck tried to signal his friend to be quiet, but Supernatural kept going. Supernatural’s eyes had a faraway look as he described his family’s place of living. He took another bite of food, but continued to talk regardless. 

“Now the dark on the other hand, oh man, let me tell you. It’s full of ruins, broken down houses, all kinds of horror movie lookin’ things, but I think it’s pretty cool. It’s perfect for my family and me,” he trailed off after realising he was rambling; a light pink dusted his cheeks and he ducked his head low, “hey, Homestuck, you should tell them about your land.”

"Fine, I’m from The Land of Junk and Trance." Homestuck said after he elbowed his friend for talking with his mouth full.  _ He doesn’t care about making a mess, does he? _ Homestuck thought to himself.He wrinkled his nose at the thought of having to clean up after him.  _ Man, I feel sorry for Buffy,  _ he thought about Supernatural’s various roommates,  _ plantmates, _ all on the same planet and shuddered. 

“You want to elaborate?” Dean asked, he seemed to be genuinely interested. He had leaned forward in his seat and all but abandoned his meal. 

“It’s, well, it’s full of a bunch of cliffs and forests made out of various objects and colours. My personal favourite is this bright pink cliff in the far north, surrounded by trees that are this pastel yellow,” Homestuck allowed himself to think about the different aspects of his land, “and theres plants all around that make all kinds of notes and sounds; they make this natural music that sounds the best at dusk.”

Dean whistled lowly, “sounds like a pretty nice place.”

"I don’t get it, are those real places? Cities? Countries?" Sam was intrigued and wary at the strange names. His shoulders were straight, and he leaned into the conversation slightly in his curiousity, “I mean everything you say about different colours and unreal atmospheres seem pretty alien.”

"Planets." The two fandoms answered together. They shared a look, mutually deciding that that’s all that would be said on the matter. Neither of them wanted to explain the whole transportalizer, god tier thing, and general dimension thing.  

“If it helps, I’m technically an alien,” Homestuck said as an afterthought. 

"Oh," Sam said awkwardly when neither of them elaborated on Homestuck’s comment.

"So, how old are you guys exactly?" Dean asked, the slight smile that had been forming was gone with Homestuck’s admission. He had his arms crossed and his posture was more intimidating than curious. 

Supernatural scrunched his eyebrows before he counted on his fingers, "about ten."

"Around two and a half." Homestuck said automatically, he forgot that humans used years instead of sweeps.

"Wait,” Sam said skeptically, bringing the small conversation to a halt as their words sank in, “you both look like teenagers." 

Dean leaned in, seemingly eager to hear how the fandoms would react to the sudden change in atmosphere.  _ I missed when it was just awkward silence,  _ Homestuck thought to himself. 

"Yeah, well you know." Supernatural ducked his head, blushing. 

_ Is….is he embarrassed that he doesn’t know how to explain this to the hunters? _ Homestuck thought, he tried to stop himself from smiling,  _ the mighty Winnie can’t even explain to his own dudes what’s up.  _ He watched in amusement as the already pink fandom flushed a darker red as he was scrutinised by Dean. 

"You look fourteen." Dean’s tone was one of accusation, “what’re two kids doing on their own anyways?”

"Are you saying we can’t protect ourselves?" Supernatural also started to stand, Homestuck put a hand on his friend’s arm, “and why do you have such a problem with us?” 

“Winnie, stop,” Homestuck muttered,  _ honestly, you’re the one that said we try not to look suspicious.  _

“Maybe it’s because when I let my guard down I feel like I should know you,” Dean said defensively, “you want to explain that?”

The air was charged with anger. Both parties were frustrated by the situation they couldn’t control, and this was an easy way to blow off some steam.  _ Why does he always have to fucking fight,  _ the horned fandom groaned to himself,  _ honestly why can’t we ever just communicate? I guess Dean is where he gets his emotional constipation.  _

"Both of you sit down and shut up." Bobby said suddenly. This caused everyone to turn towards him, “If you’re going to fight, go outside.”

Both Dean and Supernatural begrudgingly sat back down, as soon as they broke eye contact they each mirrored each other in a rather childish pout. Both had their arms crossed and had hunched in on themselves. When Dean noticed how similar they were, he got up and stormed outside, the door slammed behind him. 

_ Well, at least they listened,  _ Homestuck thought to himself.

**

When Sam was sure that everything was, mostly, calmed down he cleared his throat to gain attention. With everyone’s attention on him he asked, “so you guys are gods?”

"Yeah, what about it?" Homestuck raised an eyebrow, giving Sam the 'I know more then you' stare.

"Do you need sacrifices to keep going?" Sam asked,  _ that's just eerie,  _ he shuddered at the thought. 

"Gross, no,” the winged teenager shuddered. With Supernatural’s constant eye contact Sam felt like he was talking to a younger sibling, “we just kind of are. It's very hard to explain and even we don't know how it happened. We just kind of woke up and 'poof' we were gods. Besides,” he gestured towards his friend, “he probably knows more than I do. It's more interesting to him. I just like to kill things that hurt innocent people." 

"Oh, alright then…." Sam was about to say more but Supernatural gave him a mock salute and walked away; empty bowl in hand.  _ I guess he’s done talking. Geez, it’s like when Dean was in high school,  _ Sam smiled to himself. When he turned he saw Homestuck looking at him curiously, “what?” 

“Nothing, just wondering why you guys are helping us,” he said with a shrug, “I mean you don’t trust us, which same by the way. I don’t trust you either, but I didn’t invite you into my house.”

“Fair,” Sam bit his lip as he thought about how to respond, “it’s probably because of how you guys look. Dean likes to help kids, and I don’t think you’ve done anything wrong.”

“Dude, we destroyed your metal room,” the teenager scratched the back of his neck, “which I will fix by the way.”

Sam continued as if Homestuck hadn’t said anything, “another reason, for me anyway, is Supernatural seems so familiar, but I know I’ve never seen him in my life.”

“Oh!” Homestuck suddenly exclaimed, which caused Sam to jump a bit, “I can explain that. He’s a personification of your whole world. Especially you and Dean, so it would make sense that he seems familiar. I can’t really explain it because the feelings different for everyone, but basically whatever is the most important thing to you and your brother it causes you to feel a certain pull for him. Knowing Winnie, I’m guessing family?”

Sam stored this information away, he intended to tell Dean and Bobby about it later. He nodded before he asked another question, “so what about you? Your world or whatever, what draws people to you?”

“Friendship mostly,” he replied simply. Homestuck had a small smile, he brushed the hair from his face before he continued, “my uh, world, is based around friends so that’s what makes me seem most familiar. If I were to meet them that is.”

His statement struck the hunter as odd, “what do you mean ‘if’?” 

“Well, technically, we aren’t supposed to be seen by anyone. Y’know supposed to blend into the background,” he brought a simple string necklace with a modern house key on it, “my friend Who calls this a perception filter. It’s supposed to keep us just out of the corner of everyone’s eye.”

“So why can we see you?” Sam wanted to know all about these new facts, he felt himself getting excited at the possibilities of how this ‘perception filter’ could help on hunts. 

“Someone or something is tampering with it,” The addition of Supernatural’s  voice made both Homestuck and Sam jump. They both turned to find the winged teen standing behind them, he looked slightly defeated.

“Oh, hey bro,” Homestuck said, “we were just talkin’.”

“Do you think I could speak to Sam alone?” Supernatural asked, hesitantly.

“Yeah,” Homestuck quickly agreed as he got up and offered his seat, “I wanted to tackle Bobby’s book collection anyways.” 

Homestuck patted his friend on the shoulder before leaving the two alone. 

**

Supernatural wrung his hands under the table as the younger Winchester patiently waited for him to start talking.  _ Why is this so hard? It’s just Sam,  _ he bit the inside of his cheek out of nervousness.  _ Just ask him where Dean is,  _ he tried to gather the courage,  _ you both freaked out and now you want to say sorry, that’s not a bad thing. So, why is asking where he is so fucking hard?  _

“Do you know where Dean is?” He took a deep breath, “I want to apologize.”

_ There. Did it. _ His heart pounded as he waited for Sam’s response. He focussed on evening out his breathing,  _ fuck anxiety,  _ he thought to himself. 

“He’s probably out in the junkyard,” Sam said. He put a hand on the fandom’s arm as the kid started to get up, “but you should let him cool down first. He’s not exactly the best at emotional talks.” 

“Right,” Supernatural trailed off, “well thanks. Uh, sorry for bothering you.”

“Nah, you didn’t bother me. You ok though? You seem kind of high strung,” the younger Winchester’s eyebrows drew together in concern.

“Me? Yeah, I just haven’t taken these anxiety meds I have for a few days,” he said quickly, “and they help with aggression but, yeah.”

“Oh, ok. If you want we can spar or something tomorrow? I know it’s no substitute for actual medication,” Sam said as soon as Supernatural shot him a look of exasperation “but it couldn’t hurt, right?” 

“Yeah, I’d like that,” the fandom felt himself smile at the offer. 

“Alright, I’m going to go check on Dean, see if I can get him to calm down,” Sam got up but paused before moving, “You’ll be alright?”

“Yeah, just,” the teenager bit his lip again, “thanks.”

Sam nodded before he walked out the backdoor.  

**

_ Who the fuck does he think he is,  _ Dean thought to himself as he stormed deeper into the maze of wrecked cars. He kicked a rock and felt satisfied with the  _ clang _ it made in the side of some unseen junk. He huffed and laid down on the hood of one of the better looking cars, he looked up at the clouds in the sky as he tried to calm down. 

The fluttering of wings caught his attention and he quickly sat up. In front of him was Cas looking as stone faced as ever. 

Cas’s eyes landed on Dean and he nodded. “Hello, Dean.”

“Hey, Cas.” Dean responded before he laid back down. 

“Is something wrong?” the angel asked. Dean felt the hood of the car dip with added weight and he moved to the side so Cas could lay beside him. He patted the empty space and waited until the angel was relaxed enough before continuing. 

“Yeah, these two kids we picked up,” Dean took a deep breath, “they aren’t human. I feel like I know one of em’ and it’s weird. It feels like a younger version of Sam  just showed up and now I have to take care of him, but it makes no sense.” Cas didn't say anything, instead he waited patiently for him to finish his thoughts, “and I know it doesn’t make any sense. I get it, but it’s just so foreign to feel this attached to someone who ain't’ family.” 

Dean closed his eyes against the evening sun and sighed, “I don’t know how to deal with this, man.”

“Dean, it’s ok to not know what to do,” Cas’s deep voice caused Dean to relax a bit, he was reassured that his feelings were valid. Castiel continued, “would you like me to show up in a few hours and make sure these, kids as you called them, aren’t a threat to humans?”

Dean opened his eyes again and looked sideways at Cas, who was looking at the sky above. He was struck with how good of a friend Cas was to him, “if you have other things to do it’s fine, Cas.”

Cas turned to look at the hunter with a narrow-eyed stare, “I wouldn’t have offered if I was busy.”

Neither of them broke eye contact until Dean let out a soft laugh and looked back at the sky. He missed the small smile the graced the angel’s lips as he too turned to look back at the heavens. 

“That’d be great,” Dean sighed.  _ I guess Sam was right, talking about shit actually helps,  _ he thought to himself. 

“Your brother is walking over here,” Cas said. Both he and Dean sat up, “I will see you soon.”

“See you,” the hunter said and clapped Cas on the shoulder. 

With a nod and a flutter of wings Dean was alone on the hood of the old car again. He stretched and stood up just as Sam came around the corner. 

“Hey Dean!” His brother waved to him. 

“Yeah, Sammy?” He called back and started walking to meet the other hunter half way. 

“You done having a bitch fit yet?” He saw the wide smile on Sam’s face.

“Yeah I’m done,” he responded as they met up, “and you’re the bitch.” 

“Whatever, jerk.” The smile disappeared from Sam’s face, “seriously you alright? ‘Cause the one with the wings, Supernatural, wanted to talk to you. Something about being sorry he freaked out.”

Dean clenched his jaw, but reminded himself that Cas would most likely be there to help if anything went wrong. He nodded to his brother, so why isn't he with you?”

“I told him I’d talk to you,” Sam said, “I figured you needed some time to cool off.” 

“Thanks for that,” Dean said. Sam and him had turned and began walking back to the house, “it’s just weird y’know? Do you get the feeling that the kid is family?” 

“You mean Supernatural? Yeah, actually. The other one, Homestuck, explained it to me,” Sam said before he explained everything he knew to Dean. The older Winchester listened and made a mental note to add everything to the journal when he had a chance.  _ It makes more sense why he said he was everything we’ve ever faced now,  _ thought Dean as the two approached the back door. 

**

Homestuck had all types of books stacked around him in a semi-circle. His friend was beside him, talking to Bobby about hunts he had been on ‘back home’. The older hunter was sat at a cluttered desk, giving his own experiences. They were discussing the pros and cons of each weapons for each creature. 

For his part, Homestuck was only half listening. Instead he skimmed the pages of an old mythology book, a picture depicting a Wendigo caught his eye, something about it seemed familiar. Before he had a chance to read more or to ask Supernatural about it, the back door creaked open and the two brother entered. 

“Hey, kid,” Dean said before Sam nudged him with his elbow, “Supernatural. Can I talk to you for a second?”

The other fandom glanced at Homestuck, who shrugged in response and went back to reading.  _ A Wendigo is a cannibal monster or evil spirit native to the northern forests of the United States and Canada. Some say that Wendigos were once humans that ingested in human flesh, legends also say that Wendigos are evil spirits that may have possessed humans and made them become monstrous. Wendigos are historically associated with murder, cannibalism, and greed.  _

Homestuck shuddered,  _ geez, Gamzee's fucked up, but not that much.  _ He turned the page, but there was nothing more on the creature. He felt his eyebrows pinch together,  _ where's the rest? _

"These strange reports of lights in the sky, it's got all of us uneasy.” Bobby’s voice brought him out of his reading-induced trance. 

“Wait, what did you just say?” Homestuck said as he closed the book he was reading, thoughts of ancient creatures were pushed to the back of his mind. 

"I was telling Sam what these hunters not too far from here saw," Bobby said as he turned to look at Homestuck, “why?”

“What kind of lights? Were they almost a neon green?” He asked the hunters quickly.

“Yeah,” Sam answered, “How’d you know?” 

Homestuck had gone tense and his eyes were wide, “Was there anything else?”

“Yeah, they sent me this picture,” Bobby held up his phone. It showed a black 67’ chevy impala that was identical to the Winchester’s except for something hanging from the rear-view mirror. 

“Supernatural, get in here!” The winged fandom and Dean walked in from outside. Before Supernatural could say anything Homestuck had grabbed the phone and flew beside his friend. 

"Hey dumbass, think they’ve found something of yours." Homestuck looked at in shock. Supernatural stared back, as he took the phone. He went white and began to shake. 

**

"Is that my car?" Supernatural said to no one in particular as he looked at the phone screen, "why the fuck is my car here? Did you know about this?" He turned to Homestuck who shook his head in response.

"What are you talking about?" Dean went to grab the phone, but a look from Sam held up his hand, causing Dean to stop. The older Winchester looked back and noticed that Supernatural had begun to shake. 

Homestuck took the  phone from the other fandom’s hands and politely gave it back to Bobby. He returned to his friend’s side, as soon as Supernatural noticed this he turned to face him. Tears beginning to form in his eyes. 

"Are, are we being kicked out of home?" Supernatural's breathing had begun to pick up. As his thoughts rushed through his head he had one very clear realisation;  _ oh, I’m having a panic attack.  _ His breathing kept picking up, and he felt himself begin to shake more as his throat closed up; this made talking seem like an impossible task. 

"Winnie, Winnie calm down." Homestuck said calmly, “can I touch your shoulder?”

Supernatural nodded and felt his friend’s hand rest lightly on his jacket. He felt himself relax slightly as he focussed on evening out his breathing. Homestuck’s hand acting as a point to ground him. He ignored the panicked look of the other hunters in the room. 

“Tell me what you’re thinking, bro,” Homestuck said. Supernatural appreciated his friend’s ability to remain unruffled in the face of panic. 

"What did we do? Is it my fault? Why can't we get back?”  Supernatural said, rapidly voicing his thoughts, “I've been trying since that stupid house! It's not working! It's not….I can't!" His wings had taken on a stiff posture. He looked at his horned friend desperately, "they hate us, Homestuck what're we gunna' to do!"

Homestuck looked at the three hunters briefly before turning back to his friend, he lowered his voice so only the distraught fandom could hear him. 

"Winnie look at me,” he waited until Supernatural turned towards him, “we are fine. We'll figure this out. Now I’m going to touch our foreheads, like Who does, ok?" He waited until Supernatural nodded before he leaned his forehead against Supernatural's. "Breathe, match your breathing to mine. That's it. In, out, in, out."

As his friends breathing became normal, Homestuck rubbed his shoulders. "Better?"

Supernatural nodded and pushed himself away.

"I'm just….I need to be alone for a little while." He walked back towards the stairs. "Don't. Don't come down here for a bit."

He didn’t even bother with the stairs, instead opting to fly to the panic room’s door. He shut the heavy door behind him and tried to ignore the lack of noise from upstairs. 

Once he was fully in the panic room Supernatural went to sit beside the desk with his knees drawn in and head down. His wings wrapped around him to form some kind of comfort.

_ You just have to calm down. We'll get out of here soon. He told himself as he started to shake again. Just calm down.  _ He forced himself to relax his muscles as much as he could in his position. He felt his eyes grow heavy,  _ that’s right; I haven’t slept in days.  _

_ I'll just go see if anyone else is sleeping,  _ he fell asleep curled in on himself.

**

Back upstairs the silence that followed was deafening, broken only when Homestuck cleared his throat.

“He's ah, not that good with feeling abandoned." He didn't look any of them in the eye, focussing instead on the ground, “it’s part of his anxiety.” 

"I think you should tell us the whole story." Sam took a step forward after a glance and Bobby and Dean, “more that what you told me.”

“Yeah," Homestuck looked up and scratched the back of his head, he gestured back towards the kitchen table. "Just sit down, this'll take a little while."

He took a deep breath thinking of how to explain how the situation.  _ Two gods who can't get home, what a fucking joke,  _ he thought to himself humorlessly. 

**

Supernatural woke up on Derse where he had fallen asleep last; on a hill overlooking the city. He was dressed in both purple and yellow as was custom for the fandoms. 

Despite all of the fandoms being God Tier, most chose to dream on the two moons instead of in dream bubbles. Seeing the purple and yellow cities as meeting places, or just found them fun to walk around. 

Supernatural got up and went to look around the city, the hill he was on was one of the highest points on this side of the dream worlds and he often came here when he needed to be alone, or when he wanted to read. Homestuck didn't like coming to Derse as much, preferring the brighter and busier atmosphere that Prospit offered.

He made his way down choosing to walk instead of fly as he usually would to allow himself time to think about their situation.  _ Who or what is keeping us in my world,  _ he thought to himself as he looked under all the trees in his sight.  _ Star Trek and Doctor Who usually come here _ , he thought,  _ almost as much as me _ , he hadn’t noticed the footsteps quickly coming up from behind him.  He was lost in his own head thinking about how Homestuck and him were going to get home when he heard a voice.

"Supernatural?" Startled he jumped and turned around to face the voice.


	5. Enter The Good Doctor

"Oh my god! Supernatural you're okay!" Supernatural turned in time to be tackled by a large scarf wearing person.  _ Doctor Who! Oh thank Chuck, someone who knows dimensions,  _ the winged fandom felt a flood of relief as he wrapped his arms around the other fandom. 

When the other stepped back Supernatural took in his usual disheveled appearance. Instead of his usual outfit which consisted of a light brown trench coat over a  white t-shirt, dark dress pants, and converse, the other fandom was also wearing the purple and yellow pajamas. 

The fandom's dark acne covered face was drawn up into a look of concern, "we didn't know where you went! Where's Homestuck? Is he ok?" 

"Yeah, he's fine," Coming out of his shock Supernatural fully realised who was in front of him, “We're trapped Whover, you have to help us!" he pulled back, but kept his hands on the other fandoms shoulders. He had an irrational fear that if he let his friend out of his grasp then there would be no way home for Homestuck and him.

"Woah, relax. Deep breaths. How long has it been since you've taken your medication?" Doctor who narrowed their eyes, taking in their friends appearance. Supernatural had bags under his eyes, and his skin was pale, and clammy. His hair was greasy, and his usual 'devil may care' appearance looked more worn out that usual. His wings which were usually up and glossy had lost their sheen and drooped slightly.

"Four days….but listen that's not important right now. Our perception filters aren’t working, and I thought you guys kicked us out!” Supernatural started to shake again, tears coming to his eyes, “My car showed up Whover!" 

Shocked Doctor Who looked to re-assure their friend. "What? We'd never! Listen something's been off with the portals too, all of them! I tried to go see Torch yesterday and got blasted into your empty garage, which now that I think about it explains the car thing. Sorry if anything's wrong with it by the way. I've let the others know but no one knows what's going on! All of the Treks are working on it, but you know how they get. Always arguing about different machines and the like, it's obvious that they should let dad and me handle it, because we actually know what's wrong, but no. They have to be all hands on deck and it's ridi-!" Doctor who cut off their rambling noticing Supernatural's face. His eyebrows were scrunched together and he was trying to follow the rapid pace of Doctor Who's speech. They rubbed their neck, and took a breath before continuing, "sorry, it's just been so quiet."

"It hasn't been fun here either. The Winchesters found us and won't let us leave. I mean we could use force but, y'know'...." He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Yeah I know." Supernatural said, "So what's wrong with the main system?" He asked expectantly, “maybe we can help from this side.”

"Oh, it's actually really simple! You see we ju-" His friend’s face began to fade.

Derse dissolved around him and Supernatural lightly felt that someone was shaking him awake. 

**

"Hey kid. Wake up!" Supernatural screamed as he jumped up and punched the person that had woken him up in the face. He pinned them down and had a knife at their neck before he came back to his senses. A very surprised Sam was under him, neither of them moved. 

Having heard the yelling Dean, Bobby, and Homestuck ran in to see the scene before them. Supernatural supposed that their current position made him look like he was trying to hurt the younger Winchester. The fandom put his knife away and jumped off Sam and flew as far away from him  as the room allowed. 

"You fucking moron!” He yelled at the human, “I was so close to finding out how to get back!" Supernatural cried, using his sleeve to wipe up tears.

"Calm down! This isn't solving anything Winnie." Homestuck said, forcefully. The nickname made him angrier and seeing the brother's reminded him too much of home. 

Letting his anger get the best of him he said, "I saw him! There's a mistake, and we were gonna' fix it! You just screwed us over!"

He glared daggers at the younger Winchester and growled under his breath. He felt his wings puff up and out, which made the fandom appear bigger. He brought his feet shoulder length apart and bent them, ready to pounce. 

"Hey! It wasn't his fault," Dean had moved in front of his brother and matched Supernatural's fighting stance.

With a growl Supernatural launched himself at the older brother. Before he could make contact however, Homestuck grabbed his jacket, pulling him back and throwing him on the ground before Supernatural could make contact. His angel blade clanged against the floor and popped out of existence.

"Enough. You need to calm down." Homestuck held him there with the end of his paintbrush.

Before Supernatural could move from his position on the ground a loud 'boom' similar to thunder was heard, and the lights burst.

**

Dean looked towards the door as Castiel entered. A shiver went up his spine as he realised that this wasn't his friend right now, but Castiel; Warrior of God. 

He looked ready to smite someone, and all of his attention was currently on Supernatural and Homestuck. Dean saw the glint of his angel blade come down from his sleeve. 

He looked at Sam who gave him a  _ 'he'll only listen to you'  _ look.  Dean nodded before quickly moving to subdue him. He put his hand on the angels shoulder and it felt like he had touched a rock wall for a few tense seconds before Cas relaxed. Dean turned Cas's body to face him though Castiel's eyes never left the two fandoms.

“Are these the two you mentioned earlier, Dean?” The angel said. He allowed himself to look at Dean for the amount of time it took the older Winchester to nod before his eyes were back on Supernatural and Homestuck. 

Dean looked back at the two fandoms. Homestuck and Supernatural had their foreheads against each other again and Supernatural had his eyes closed as they both breathed slowly. "Yeah. These are them."

"The one with the wings is an angel who is connected to you," Cas said. Dean thought he looked a little hurt, "not just you. He's connected to everything, but nothing. It's very confusing."

"What do you mean connected?" The hunter said as he looked at his friend. 

Castiel opened his mouth to answer but Bobby called the from the main floor. He gave Dean a look that said  _ 'we'll talk later' _ and he disappeared.

**

After Dean and the others had made their way back into the main upstairs room the older Winchester had headed into the kitchen and made a beeline for the freezer. He wrapped a few ice cubes into a nearby dish towel, but froze when Homestuck stepped up beside him to do the same thing.Dean and Homestuck looked at each other as Dean continued to slowly make a makeshift ice pack for Sam.

“Sorry about him.” Homestuck said as they worked. “He’s not at his best right now, but that doesn’t really excuse things does it?”

Dean grunted, still obviously pissed off.

Homestuck sighed before continuing, “Look I know you’re pissed at him for punching your brother. I get it, but he was sound asleep and woke up in an unfamiliar room,” He thought about his next words carefully before he continued, “besides he apologized and Sam seems to forgive him so maybe, you should too,” he turned and walking away, leaving Dean alone in the kitchen.

The few minutes Dean had alone were spent thinking about what Homestuck and Castiel had said.  _ What does Cas mean connected? _ he thought as he finished making Sam’s ice pack, when that was done he put the ice back in the freezer and left to go join the other. 

He put the thought of figuring out Cas’s vague sentence to the back of his mind as he entered the other room, too preoccupied with helping his brother.

**

Sam didn’t blame Supernatural for what he’d done. Sure he was angry at the massive If the situation was reversed I’d do the same, he thought to himself as he looked out one of the windows. It was late, so all he ended up doing was looking into pitch black.

As Homestuck entered he nodded at Sam before going to Supernatural’s side and holding the ice pack to his face. Sam noticed with a bit of a start that Supernatural’s face was swollen, and it looked like he had been punched. Hard. That can’t be right. I didn’t hit him, and he certainly didn’t hit himself. What’s going on?

In the middle of his thinking he didn’t see Dean come in and wasn’t aware of his presence until he sat down next to him and handed him another ice pack; which he pressed to his face, he sighed in relief as it eased the throbbing pain. Kid’s a good shot, I’ll give him that.  

He saw Supernatural briefly look up but as he opened his mouth to reassure the younger one that everything was alright but the teen lowered his gaze. Sam caught the look of utter shame that he wore.

He looked at Dean, noticing that he had seen it to. Dean shook his head in a ‘we’ll talk to him later’ kind of way and Sam nodded.  

**

Supernatural had briefly looked up to see if Sam was alright, and maybe to apologize, but he saw Sam looking at him and he quickly looked down. He was unable to make himself see the damage he had caused to someone he cared for, it was bad enough that he could feel it.

Supernatural refused to look at anyone, too ashamed of his behaviour. His wings which had been standing up until this incident were down and almost touching the couch he was sat on. What the hell is wrong with me! I can’t even control my temper, this is horrible. I hate it! he took a shaky breath and tightly closed his eyes, trying to get a hold of his emotions.

**

“You going to tell us what happened?” Bobby said in a soft tone. Supernatural just shrugged and studied the floor.

“Winnie, we gotta tell them.” Homestuck was currently holding ice to Supernatural’s cheek, as it was apparent that the other fandom wasn’t even going to try and heal himself or even do anything to relieve his pain.  Supernatural didn’t even respond this time. “Fine. I’ll do it, you see where we’re from sleeping doesn’t always mean dreams.”

The hunters just looked at him in shock.

“Sci-fi chat room,” Sam muttered, mostly to himself in an awe stricken voice.

Homestuck continued as if he hadn’t noticed the interruption, “we have this place that we can all go meet up when we’re asleep regardless of time and space. it’s hard to explain exactly but….” He trailed off, “I’m not sure how to explain it to you….Our friend once said Derse and Prospit -that’s what the places are called- are like space stations and we’re like little space ships. I like to think of them as the sun and we’re all just little planets,” Sam’s mouth was slightly open, and Bobby’s eyes were narrowed, “you know, because the light from the sun…. reaches…. all the…. planets…?” His voice got higher as it became apparent that he wasn’t being clear enough. Damn these fucking nerves. He cleared his throat. “You know what Winnie’ll know how to put it into term you’ll understand. I need some air.”

With that he put the ice pack down and walked out the door, leaving the hunters in silence. Both turned to the other fandom who looked like a deer caught in the headlights. They saw the teen swallow hard before he picked up the ice pack and handed it to Sam. He briefly touched the youngest Winchester’s face before he followed Homestuck outside.

**

Supernatural decided that they needed some time apart from each other to think. He knew that Homestuck liked to lay down on the roof and look at the stars while he thought. While he himself was one to walk when he needed to think.

He decided to walk around the junkyard, he kicked a good sized rock as he went. As he walked past an old beat up car with cinderblocks holding it up he sighed to himself, w _ hy is communication so damn hard?  _

“I’m so fucking stupid.” He growled quietly under his breath as he continued his frustration fueled walk. As he began to think more his voice increased in volume. “Really, a hunting trip? Did we honestly think….Did I honestly think nothing bad would happen? Something bad always happens!” 

He picked up speed the more he thought about how the whole situation was his fault, not noticing how far he was from Bobby’s until he kicked the small stone a little too hard and heard it hit the side of an old car with a  _ clang _ . Only then did he notice how utterly dark his surroundings were. He looked behind him and saw the lights of the house in the distance.  _ Jeez, how far did I walk?  _ He turned around and started to make his way back but stopped when a chill ran up his spine. S _ omeone's watching me,  _ he realised as he formed a fist. 

He spun around and growled out, “who's there? Come out and I won’t beat you into the ground.” 

A glint from the shadows of a stack of cars were his only answer. Smoke as black as ink billowed from the darkness, reaching towards Supernatural. The cloud ensnared the winged fandom, latching onto his coat and crawling up his arms. He screamed as a heart-stopping cold set into his bones.The last thing he was aware of before the darkness closed him off from anything else was the smell of blood, sulfur, and the faintest hint of wet dog. 

 

**

While on the roof Homestuck mentally hit himself for not thinking of Prospit and Derse in the first place.  _ Am I stupid? Of course the others would be sleeping,  _ he sighed in frustration,  _ I have to step up my game.  _

His thoughts soon drifted to his own family.  _ Sleuth isn’t going to let me live this down. I can hear him now ‘Oh Stuckle, for someone whose series focuses on portals and timelines so much, you’d think you’d be more knowledgeable. Maybe you should join your brother and I for class so you can learn from your elders instead of skipping to draw. This could’ve been avoided, you know.’ And I’ll flip him off and our bro will tell us both to ‘knock it off this is a family dinner’.  _ Homestuck snorted, smiling to himself as he let the made up scene play out in his mind. 

_ What if I never see them again? _ His smile wavered, his lip trembling as he felt tears threaten to fall. He sniffled loudly, and used the back of his hand to wipe the snort that had started to run from his nose. He shook his head with bitter laugh. _ I’m too tired for this shit,  _ he thought as he took a deep breath to calm himself down. 

After a few minutes of trying to calm down, Homestuck felt himself relax.  _ Man, I hope Winnie isn’t mad anymore, we haveta’ work together to get home.  _ He sat up and inched his way to the edge of the roof, just as he was about to jump off he heard Supernatural’s terrified scream. 

He looked up and saw a dark sinister cloud as it rapidly flew away. Before he knew what he was doing he had flown off the roof and the various stacks of cars were flying by him as he went after the cloud, weapon in hand. By the time he reached where his friend’s scream had come from all hint of the malevolent smoke had disappeared. 

He landed and noticed a few stray black feathers were the only hint that his friend had been here at all. He yelled into the sky as he started to cry. He lashed out on an unsuspecting rusted vehicle, the end of his paintbrush turned from soft bristles to hundreds of razor sharp swords. He didn’t see Dean and Castiel appear to his side as he felt the old metal give beneath his onslaught as two words creeped into his mind;  _ I’m alone. _


	6. Prayers And Feathers

 

Dean huffed quietly to himself. He was annoyed and wondered when and how the two teenagers had gained enough leeway to just walk out of conversations as they saw fit.  _ Most feared hunters my ass,  _ he thought to himself as he got up to retrieve a beer from Bobby’s fridge. 

After both of the mysterious teenagers had left Sam had pulled out his laptop and, last time Dean had checked, he was researching string theory and a bunch of other ‘nerd stuff’. Bobby had moved towards his shelves, picked up one of the more new looking books, and sat down at his desk. 

Dean himself had an ever growing list of questions, but knew the only real answered any of the hunters would receive was going to be from one of the two kids, and not from some book or website. He took a swig of his beer as he waited until the other two came to this realization as well. 

He thought about the unspoken agreement all of them had to let the two calm themselves down,  _ it’s a miracle this didn't happen earlier,  _ Dean thought as he was reminded that they were still teenagers.  _ Sam and I were hell at that age,  _ he remember how many times he had had to leave the various motel rooms, lest he want to get into a shouting match with his little brother. He shook his head and laughed a little, a fond smile pulling at his lips as he drank more. He noticed his brother look at him oddly. 

The swelling on Sam’s face had gone down quickly, which Bobby had questioned until Sam said it felt like ‘grace-healing’. Dean assumed it had to do with the ‘god’ who had caused the pain in the first place. 

After a short while Dean became ansty. He tapped the couch before a glare from Bobby had halted his movements. He had quickly moved onto shaking his leg before a curt, ‘ _ dude’,  _ from Sam had stopped that. He finally decided to go listen to music in the impala until something happened. 

“I’m goin’ out,” he said as he got up.

“Where?” Sam asked, not even glancing up from his computer.

“The car. I’m bored as fuck in here,” Dean checked his pocket, smiling as he felt his keys.

“We’ll call you in if anything turns up,” Bobby said dismissively. 

**

Once Dean was seated comfortably in his car he closed his eyes; more content to sit in silence.  _ Maybe if I should just sleep,  _ he thought to himself as his mind drifted. He sat for a few minutes before he felt a headache starting. Frustrated, he huffed and opened his eyes, only to jump when he saw a familiar pair of blue eyes.

“Hello Dean.” Cas seemed unfazed that he had almost given the hunter a heart attack. 

“G-Fuck Cas!” He caught himself before he used Cas’s father's’ name, he remembered how his friend had made his discomfort on blasphemy known during one of their, now normal, talks. He quickly continued,  “how long have you been there?”

“Since you closed your eyes. We need to talk.” Castiel’s gaze never left his. Dean looked away first, slightly uncomfortable.

“Okay? This couldn't have waited till morning?” Dean felt the pulsing pain get stronger as his headache increased. 

“No,” came the gruff response. 

He rubbed at his temples, he only stopped when Cas reached up and touched his forehead. The pain had immediately stopped, and Dean couldn’t help letting out a sigh.

Cas removed his hand from Dean’s head. “We need to talk about them. You must be careful Dean, those two could be dangerous. I couldn’t find anything about them.”

“What do you think are they Cas?” Dean asked quietly.

“Very powerful, very young, and something I have no name for .” Castiel said simply. His face turned confused as he looked out the window, past Dean. He narrowed his eyes, angel blade sliding from under his sleeve as he focussed back on the hunter, “Dean something's coming.”

“What do you mean?” Just as he finished his sentence they both saw smoke blacker than night go over the car.

Dean grabbed the demon blade he kept in the front of the car and got ready for a fight. The smoke moved over them and seemed to focus on one point in the junkyard. They heard a scream.  _ Demons,  _ Dean thought as he got out of the car. He heard the sound of wings, which indicated that Cas had flown out of the car. He opened his mouth to come up with some sort of plan but was brought up short as Homestuck landed on the ground, and started to run. 

“Supernatural!” The teenager shouted as he brought out his paintbrush from thin air; the giant brush now looked like it was made out of sharp pieces of metal that reflected the moonlight in the different colours of the rainbow. He took off again flying towards the smoke which had risen and was starting to quickly move away. Dean and Cas followed the teenager as he sped towards the demonic smoke, as he sped ahead he left both men in the dust.

“Cas, we’re falling behind.” Dean threw over his shoulder as he sprinted after the teen.  

Castiel reached out and touched Dean’s wrist. In the blink of an eye they were both standing where the smoke had been and where Homestuck was currently landing. They watched as he yelled, animalistic, into the warm night air. Cas stepped in front of Dean and Homestuck swung his brush at an old car. The metal cut like warm butter under his brutal swings with an ear splitting screech. Dean swallowed hard as the teenager tired himself out and stood still, his  breathing came out in puffs. 

The only words he uttered were so quiet that, had anything else have been making noise, Dean wouldn’t have heard them, “ _ I’m alone.” _

**

 


	7. Claws And Candles

Homestuck only took notice of the two men that stood near him long after his tears had dried. He had slowly gotten up and, after he put his weaponized paintbrush away, walked past them and towards the welcoming light of the house. 

As he walked past them, he felt Castiel’s hand on his shoulder. He tried to shake it off, but found that the angels grip was unyielding. With a frustrated sigh he turned to face him.

“What,” Homestuck said, bleakly.

“We’ll get him back,” the angel said, matter of factly. 

“Of course we will,” the fandom said and he clenched his hands into fists, “and when we find who took him, I’m gunna’ make em’ wish they had fucked with a horrorterror.”

Homestuck channeled the space aspect. He felt a pull in his gut and between one blink and the next Castiel, Dean, and himself, were standing in the middle of Bobby’s study. He ignored the shocked faces of the three hunters and the angel as he walked away from Castiel. He made his way downstairs and into the destroyed panic room. 

He paced back and forth in the small space as he thought about why someone would take his friend. _The only thing that has any need for a fandom would be another fandom,_ he thought to himself. He dimly registered the stomping of feet on the stairs, and he rubbed a hand over his face and sighed, _if they haven't done it already, then soon I'll have a trickster to deal with._

Along with the sickening realization of the only possible thing someone could want with his friend came the thought of the cure; the affected fandom had to be restarted.  _ Jegus- I hope that doesn’t fuck with the universe,  _ he thought. He breathed deeply as he started to prepare himself for the reality that he would have to do something drastic to his friend in order to save him. 

**

Sam nearly jumped out of his seat when Cas, Dean, and Homestuck suddenly appeared out of thin air.  _ You’d think I’d be use to Cas’ teleporting by now.  _ He thought with an eye roll. 

He was about to make a comment along the lines of, _ ‘Warnings, Cas. Warnings’,  _ but before he had a chance, Homestuck stalked off and towards the basement stairs. Sam then noticed that Supernatural wasn't with the trio,  _ what the hell happened?  _ Sam thought. He shut his laptop, “You want to tell us what all that was about?” Bobby said from behind his cluttered desk; an eyebrow quirked. 

“Supernatural’s been taken.” Castiel answered before Dean had a chance. 

Almost offhandedly Dean added, “and apparently Homestuck can teleport.”

“What?” Sam asked.  _ Who else knows about them? Or what else,  _ Sam thought He considered the possibilities; most of them unpleasant. He made eye contact with Bobby, who had marked his place in his huge book. 

“This black smoke just swept by, Supernatural screamed, and then Homestuck took off running. Well, flying,” Dean summarized. 

“Let me get this straight,” Bobby said gruffly, “that kid’s only friend here gets taken and then you let him go to the basement to be by himself?”

Dean stopped short, “Well, yeah. You saw him, Bobby, it’s not like he wanted to talk about it.”

“Idjits.” The old hunter grumbled under his breath as he went after the teenager. 

Sam and Dean shared a look before they started to list anything that would want the strange teen.

**

Homestuck sniffed, annoyed at the tears in his eyes; g _ et ahold of yourself, man  _ he thought as he wiped his running nose _. Winnie needs my help,  _ he breathed deeply,  _ and we both need each other to get home. _

His head snapped up as he heard the creaking of the old wooden stairs followed by the groaning of the heavy door. He looked up and saw, a rather blurry, Bobby Singer. The old man didn’t look nearly as awkward as Homestuck would’ve thought when faced an unfamiliar challenge; with a crying teenager. 

“Hey,” Homestuck said, putting on a cheerful voice.”What can I do for you?” 

“Kid, I’m just gunna’ say it. It sucks balls that you’re friend is gone,” The old man said.  _ Not completely unfamiliar,  _ Homestuck thought. He let out a sharp laugh, whether it was at his thought or what the human had said, the fandom didn’t know.Bobby went on as if he hadn’t been interrupted, “but we need your help to find him. So, you need to stop sulking, get up there, and tell us what to do.”

The fandom’s eyes widened in shock.  _ Damn,  _ he thought,  _ now I know why Winnie is so direct. _

Homestuck swallowed before he continued, “You’re right. I’ll be up in a second, just let me pull myself together.”

Bobby nodded. He seemed to hesitate for a second before he walked over and offered his hand to the fandom. Homestuck took a shaky breath and accepted the hand offered to him. Once he was on his feet Bobby patted his shoulder before going back upstairs. 

Homestuck took a few deep breaths, each growing more steady than the last, before he followed the old man. As the old wooden stairs creaked beneath his feet Homestuck tried to come up with a plan to track Supernatural. As he was halfway up the stairs however he heard the familiar ear piercing sound of Supernatural’s phone. He flew up the stairs and around the corner.

He saw Sam pull the old brick of a phone out of his pocket, a poor quality version of ‘Carry on Wayward Son’ continued to screech from the old speaker. Homestuck reached to grab the device, but Sam had answered and pressed it to his ear.

“Hello?” The younger Winchester said questioningly

“ _ Well hello, Sammy,”  _ came the muffled voice of Supernatural. His usual grumpy, deep tone was twisted into a sickly sweet parody of itself. 

“Give me the phone,” Homestuck growled as he took the device from Sam’s shocked hands. He pressed it to his ear, “Winnie?”

“ _ Ooooh heeey, Homes.”  _ The sing song voice sent chills to Homestuck’s stomach. All of his instincts told him to put the phone down and back away; he kept listening regardless. “ _ What’s up, bro?” _

“Where are you?” He held the phone between his ear and his neck while he motioned for Sam to get his laptop. The younger Winchester caught on almost immediately and handed Homestuck a thin connector cord. He started to type furiously and, once the phone and the computer were connected, he gave Homestuck a curt nod. 

“ _ Wouldn’t you like to know, huh?”  _ Homestuck grit his teeth as his friend laughed. 

“Yes.” He bit out, “We want to come get you.”

" _ No thanks bro, I'm fine here _ ." Supernatural hummed on the other side of the line.

“Winnie, we have to go home,” Homestuck tried to reason.

“ _ Mmm, don’t care. Just called to say I’m never coming back. Tootles!”  _ The line went dead and Homestuck, dejectedly, snapped it shut.

“Did you get it?” He asked as he handed the phone back to Sam.

Dean and Bobby just looked at each other in mild confusion. Before either of them could ask Sam turned the computer around to show a map. 

“Got it,” he said. He smiled grimly at Homestuck and said, “one, one, eight, Rockwell.” 

**

"What a piece of shit," Dean said as Sam, Homestuck, and himself pulled up in front of an old warehouse.  _ Hell of a good hiding place,  _ he thought to himself as he stopped the car.

The brothers and Homestuck had pulled up to a decrepit looking warehouse. The darkness surrounding the building led the group to believe that no one had been around for a long time. A quick look up revealed that the windows had been broken, the metal siding was rusted, the property around the warehouse could be described as overgrown at best. Wooden pallets and an abundance of metal poles stuck out of from various places at various angles.

Without waiting for the brothers, Homestuck opened the door and started towards the rusted door of the warehouse. 

"Hey, wait!" Sam ran around to Homestucks side. The fandom paused mid step, and turned to face him.

"What." Homestuck said curtly.  _ He looks scared shitless,  _ Dean thought as he took in the kid’s appearance. His skin had a sheen of nervous sweat, and his eyes were wide;  _ scared,  _ Dean registered,  _ the kid is scared.  _

Once he stopped to think the eldest Winchester almost smacked himself,  _ of course he’s scared. He’s alone, and his only friend was taken and turned crazy.  _ Before he could offer any words of comfort however, Homestuck was already speaking. 

"It's just…." The kid’s voice cracked. He took a breath before he continued, “I need him to get home. We both need to get home safe. Believe me, shits important.”

Sam opened his mouth but stopped as Dean gave him a  _ look. He doesn’t need comfort right now,  _ Dean tried to convey and, from the way his brother’s mouth snapped shut, Sam understood. 

“I just have to help Winnie, even if he doesn’t want it right now.” Homestuck said with a shuddered breath. He seemed to weigh his options before he continued, “Just, when the time comes….I’ll have to do something that you guys’ll hate. Please don’t interfere.”

Dean was speechless as Homestuck turned and, with a flick of his wrist, had a giant paintbrush in his hand


	8. A Sickley Sweet Game Of Tag

As Homestuck took his first step forward an iron grip caught his arm;  _ Castiel needs to work on his tact _ , the fandom thought as he nearly lost his balance. He tried to jerk free, but Castiel just pulled him closer.  _ Jegus, is he trying to tear my arm off,  _ he thought as he shook free of the angel’s grip.

He turned and angrily faced the angel, “what is this, stop me from saving Supernatural day?”

Castiel tilted his head in confusion, but let go of the irate fandom. “I don’t understand. You don’t just walk into a battle without a plan.”

“Oh, I gotta’ plan all right. Kick ass and take names,” Homestuck said. He started to walk towards the warehouse, trusty brush in hand.

“What about when you have to fight your friend?” The angel’s deep voice said. Homestuck’s steps faltered and he turned around and stomped into Castiel’s, nearly nonexistent, personal space. 

_ I’m starting to loose my patience,  _ he thought as he narrowed his eyes, “then I’ll figure it out.”

“Dude,” Dean’s voice cut in. Homestuck broke eye contact with the angel in order to glare at the older Winchester. Dean didn’t even flinch as he continued, “Cas’ right. We need to make sure we know what we’re up against.” 

“Fine,” the fandom conceded. He turned to fully face all three of them, “here's the plan. I’m going to go in, preferably alone, though based on Winnie’s behaviour that isn’t happening,” He held up his hand to silence Sam as the younger brother opened his mouth. “I’ll fight my friend, and you guys’ll stay out of the way. Don’t get hurt, and don’t interfere. We good?”

“Shouldn’t we, I don’t know, help you?” Dean huffed. The fandom shook his head in the negative.

_ Someone’s not used to being put on the bench,  _ Homestuck thought as Dean crossed his arms defensively. 

“Yeah, because getting the main chara-” he cut himself off with a cough,” I mean, getting yourselves killed would really help anything.” 

“We could help!” Sam said suddenly, “be a distraction at least.”

“No,” Homestuck decided to switch tactics, “Winnie would never forgive himself if you guys got caught in the crossfire.”

“We can help. You can’t go in there alone,” Sam insisted, he looked at Homestuck with wide eyes.  _ Goddamn,  _ Homestuck thought as his breath caught in his throat,  _ why does this giant have the best puppy dog eyes I’ve ever seen.  _

He shook himself back to the present, “we’re running out of time. I will not lose one of my friends because you think you know better than me. Just drop it.”

_ Please, just do this for me,  _ the fandom thought as he felt his eyes start to water again.  _ I need to save him. I can see what could happen if you help,  _ Homestuck shuddered at the images that flashed before his mental eye. Visions of the world melting away as Dean clutched his brother’s broken body; or Sam fading away as Dean’s throat was slit by Supernatural’s own hand. In every possible bad outcome Supernatural died,  _ permanently died,  _ screaming in agony and reaching for his friend. 

He took a shaking breath before he continued, “I need you in there to take care of whatever might be on the other side, but I can’t have you getting even remotely close to Supernatural. Don’t say anything. Don’t try and be a hero, and for the love of all things holy don’t encourage him.”

Sam scowled at being ordered around but before he could retaliate Dean cut in, “Sam, look at him. We can’t argue,” He met Homestuck’s thankful gaze. Sam sighed before he nodded. 

“I’ll make sure nothing happens to them,” Castiel said in reassurance. 

Homestuck nodded, “ok then. Let’s do this.”

He steeled himself before he started walking towards the warehouse again, this time with this demensions best hunters behind him.He stopped short as he felt himself shudder as an all too familiar sickly sweet laugh sounded from one of the high warehouse windows. 

_ "Whatcha talkin' bout' Home bro?" _  Supernatural floated in the frame of one of the broken windows. 

Homestuck could make out his too wide grin, each tooth too sharp and sparkling in the moonlight. The horned fandom shivered as the horror of Supernatural gone trickster hit him.  _ Damn it,  _ he thought as he bit his lip,  _ I hoped I was wrong. _

_ "Well?" _ Supernatural jumped down and landed barely a foot off of the ground. Homestuck heard the two brothers gasp as they took in Supernatural's trickster appearance.

His hair had dried blood in it, his eyes had been taken over by red and his dangerous smile reminded Homestuck of the cheshire cat. His already pale skin looked sickly, his fingernails had turned into claws, and his clothes had remained relatively the same, except there had obviously been a struggle with whoever had taken him as his jacket was ripped and bloody.

" _ Hey guys! How're you this fine evening? We didn't get to talk much on the phone," _  Supernatural directed his attentions to the Winchesters and Castiel as soon as he realised that Homestuck wasn’t going to answer. He started to float closer to the group, but was met with the sharp multi-coloured end of Homestuck's paintbrush. He gave the other fandom a fake pout before he continued,  _ "aw, Homes, c'mon, I just wanna talk." _

"Fuck no." Homestuck said as he tightened the grip on his brush and thrust it forward. Supernatural shrugged and looked past him, _ "I gotta say Moose, Hellbound, you guys have no idea what you've gotten yourselves into,"  _ His eyes locked with Castiel’s as he grinned widely, _ "You too, I'm surprised you're letting yourself get pushed around again." _

Dean visibly bristled at the winged fandom’s casual disregard for any form of politeness, his eyes narrowed and he stood up straighter than before, but he kept his comments to himself; a fact which Homestuck was grateful for. 

_ He’s going to fucking hate himself after this, _ the fandom thought. He turned his head and looked at the three others. He bit his lip before he continued, “go into the warehouse and see what you can find.”

“Are you insane? Look at him,” Sam started but Homestuck kept going.

The fandom floated up to match Supernatural, “don’t come out until I say so.” 

 

 

“They did something to him!" Dean said in shock. He had stepped up to be beside Sam.

Homestuck began to shake and he, without looking away from Supernatural, gestured towards the warehouse. “Go,” he ordered. 

Castiel grabbed the brother's by the collars and teleported into the old building. Once the others had disappeared, Homestuck turned his complete attention on Supernatural. 

_ "Well, that went well. What, you don't want them to see you murder your friend?"  _ The winged fandom asked playfully.

"Shut up! Just tell me who did this and how!" Homestuck pushed forward more, drawing blood from the trickster fandom.

Supernatural smiled before raising his clawed hands.  _ "That wouldn't be any fun- tell you what. You win, you can ask him yourself." _ He ducked under the other's brush and went for Homestuck's throat with his claws.

**

The sight that greeted Dean, Castiel, and Sam, when they landed was a room covered in blood.  _ Jesus,  _ thought Dean as he and the others started to look around. He could hear the muffled yelling of the two teenagers fighting. 

"What the hell happened here?" Sam said, shocked. 

"A fight involving grace." Cas stated. He looked around in confusion before he sniffed the air, “There was a wendigo here.”

“How can you tell?” Dean asked. He turned to face the angel and noticed that his friend’s face was drawn into a scowl.

“It smells like old birch,” he answered, “it’s nowhere close to here now.”

Sam had wandered over to the far side of the one-roomed warehouse while Dean and Cas had been talking. 

"Uh, guys," He called over to them as he noticed a turned over table with markings all over it; around the table were bones and candles. The others had began looking around  on the other side of the wide room. Dean walked to join him as he bent down to pick up one of candles that had a symbol, a crude star with a slash through it, carved onto it. 

Sam, who had been looking over his shoulder, turned to the angel and asked, "What do you think Cas? Ritual gone bad?"

"No. It did exactly what they wanted." At the confused looks on the brothers' faces, he continued. "I believe the proper term is 'be careful what you wish for'. Whoever did this wanted to bring forth a powerful evil. They used Supernatural.''

The three stood in silence, too preoccupied to notice how quiet it had gotten. 

Dean looked at it once more. He felt his brows knit together as he recognised the symbol. It was the same as the tattoo both brothers had. He swallowed thickly before he continued,"You think they knew he has grace?"

"Maybe that's why they used him." Sam shrugged, "Homestuck seems to know, we should ask him."

It was then that all three of them seemed to register the silence. 

"Shit! Homestuck! We need to see if he's alright!" Dean started towards the partly broken door.

"Dean- wait." Castiel's voice boomed and before anyone knew what had happened he was covering Dean from the roof collapsing in above them.

**

Supernatural dodged the attack from Homestuck’s spear like paintbrush, _ “That wasn’t very nice,” _ Supernatural said with a pout.  _ Silly, silly Homestuck _ , he thought to himself,  _ I’m going to enjoy using your horns as trophies _ , he thought as he smiled.

“Fuck you!” Homestuck yelled as he crouched down and prepared to strike.

Supernatural threw a rusted pole at Homestuck, but the other fandom avoided him by flying higher into the night sky.

_ “A game of tag, hey. Ok! I’m it, and don’t expect a head start.” _ Supernatural said in a sing-song voice.  _ This is going to be so much fun _ , came the echo in his mind of Castiel’s voice when the leviathans had taken over as he followed Homestuck high into the night sky. 

“ _ Come here you grub fucking son of a whore!”  _ He sang as he chased his friend through the night sky. As his friend went to turn Supernatural sped up and caught the other fandom off guard. 

The breath was nearly knocked out of Homestuck as Supernatural collided with him. The winged fandom had brought out his knife and tried to slash at Homestuck’s arm. Supernatural realised how long it could take to kill the horned fandom,  _ what with him resisting so beautifully,  _ he thought with an insane smile.

_ What if, instead of killing him, I killed everyone here instead! Ah, I like that plan! _ He stopped attacking Homestuck.  _ Maybe I’ll make him mad enough to turn trickster,  _ he thought as he waved cheerfully at his friend. He allowed himself to fall backwards; towards the warehouse.  _ I can’t wait to see his rainbow hair and his pastel colours _ .

He wasn’t expecting a pure beam of energy to knock him down and through the warehouse’s roof and hard onto the ground. Before he could react Homestuck was straddling him, the dust that had risen up obstructed any view of the room. The winged fandom felt the thick soot invade his nose and he blinked hard to get it out of his eyes. He knew that Homestuck must. 

Supernatural’s arms were pinned and his knife had disappeared on impact. 

_ I guess we’ll see the colours later then,  _ he thought as he drilled his head into his Homestuck’s face, narrowly avoiding his nose.  

**

Sam threw his arms up to shield his eyes as dust and debris fell from the gaping hole in the warehouse’s roof. His heart plummeted as he looked up to see a pile of metal and wood where Dean and Cas had stood. 

“Sammy! You good?” Sam let out a laugh as he let out a breath he hadn’t been aware he was holding.

“Yeah! What about you guys?” Sam heard his brother laugh from sheer nerves.

“All good. Stay there!” Came the answer.

Sam brought his shirt over his mouth and nose to block out the dust. The next thing he knew Dean and Cas were right beside him. He was handed a knife by Dean, which he accepted. His brother patted him on the shoulder, before turning to face the centre of the room. They both noticed that Castiel had placed himself in front of them; his angel blade in his hand. He had a stony glare on his face as his focus seemed to be solely on the center of the dust cloud.

They heard Supernatural give a sharp shout that was cut off with a horrible gurgling sound. As the cloud dissipated the hunters got a clear view of the scene, Homestuck was standing over Supernatural with his foot on his stomach. The horned fandom had a metal beam from what Sam assumed was the roof in his hands and was in the process of burying it through Supernatural's chest and into the ground.

**

Supernatural let out a high guttural growl as both he and Homestuck broke through the rusted roof. They hit the ground with enough of an impact to knock them apart as well as knock the break out of them. The winged fandom was quicker to knock of the shock and get to his feet. 

A small part of his mind told him that this was wrong, that he shouldn’t be doing this; especially to Homestuck,  _ never  _ to Homestuck. He pushed that part down, over powered it by thinking of the best way to gut Homestuck. He smiled as a sinister idea came to his mind,  _ the best way to kill a demon is with the first blade.  _

“ _ Cain,”  _ he snarled. His jawbone-like knife came to his hand; the pale bone cast a soft red light, and the gnarled teeth stuck out threateningly. 

He launched himself at Homestuck, not caring if the other fandom tried to hit him with his psionic powers again. He saw Homestuck swing his arm before his world went white, and pain bloomed from the side of his head. His vision swam as he registered Homestuck throwing away a broken plank of wood. The winged fandom let out a frustrated shout and he spat the blood that had begun to pool in his mouth onto Homestuck. 

As Supernatural was about to get up Homestuck planted his foot into his stomach, pushing him down and effectively knocking the wind out of him again.

“Stop it.” Homestuck was putting all his weight into keeping the trickster down. Supernatural registered the pleading look in his friend’s eyes, but just laughed. 

_ “I’m going to enjoy seeing your organs.” _ He said in response, Supernatural’s previously smile had changed into his mouth opening with all of his leviathan-like teeth showing.

The dust had begun to settle and, out of the corner of his eye, Supernatural could see Sam, Dean, and Cas, standing off to the side. He went to turn over and sprint towards them. 

_ No,  _ the small part of his mind exclaimed, distracting him long enough for Homestuck to kick him over and shove a pole through his chest and into the ground with a crunch. 

**

Homestuck grit his teeth as Supernatural smiled, too widely, at him; blood stained the winged fandom’s teeth red. The horned fandom had pushed the pole straight through Supernatural with his inhuman strength, he tried to ignore the sound it had made, and the pool of blood that was currently growing around his friend. He let go of the metal pole and brought out his modified paintbrush.  _ There’s no other way,  _ he thought as he steeled himself,  _ but this isn’t just or heroic so he should be fine. If whoever did this wasn’t killed by Winnie, I’m going to shove my paintbrush up their ass and activate the spikes _ , he thought he looked down and made eye contact with the still smiling fandom and felt a chill run down his spine.  _ God, I really fucking hate Trickster Winnie. _

“ _ Whatcha’ gonna’ do, Homes?”  _ Supernatural said as blood ran out of his mouth. 

Homestuck brought his paintbrush to his hand once again and raised is above his head. The multiple blades came together to form a sharp point. He fought tt to keep his face neutral as he aimed the wedge-like point up with Supernatural’s neck.

_ “You won’t do it. Stuckle,” _ Supernatural managed to say as blood filled his mouth, _ “you’re too weak.” _

“Shut up,” Homestuck managed to get out, “you aren’t you right now.”

Supernatural let out a sharp laugh that turned into a cough as blood filled his mouth. He looked at Homestuck challengingly,  _ “then do it.” _

Homestuck’s blank expression broke into one of fury.  _ How dare  _ anyone _ make Supernatural feel this way,  _ he thought as he closed his eyes and brought the weapon down. 

**


	9. Losing Control And A Broken Nose

Dean felt a shiver run up his spine as he saw Homestuck’s weaponized paintbrush come down onto Supernatural’s neck. A profound mix of sadness and anger ran through him as he saw the spray of blood from Supernatural’s neck cover the horned teen.

_ It looks like he ran through a  sprinkler,  _ was the morbid thought that ran though the eldest Winchester’s head before an overwhelming wave of  _ wrong, brother, help,  _ came over him. He only stopped when Sam held out an arm to keep him from charging towards Homestuck.

“Dean, look.” Sam said with an awe filled voice.

Dean shot a glare towards his brother before he obediently turned his gaze back to Homestuck. The teen  dropped his giant paintbrush; before it had a chance to hit the ground it disappeared in a flash of light. The teen slumped his shoulders and, for the first time, Dean realised he was crying. Yellow tinted tears cascaded down Homestuck's face as he backed slowly away from his friend’s body. 

Dean felt himself freeze as he took in the scene before him.  _ He didn’t want to do it,  _ he realised as some of the anger left him. 

**

Homestuck looked up to see Dean giving him a pitying look. He felt a brief flash of red and blue sparks at the edges of his eyes as he took note of the sympathy he saw. _Fuck,_ he thought as he broke eye contact with the eldest Winchester in favour of staring at his friend’s, still open, lifeless eyes. He took a deep breath and let himself be sad for a few minutes before he gathered his thoughts and stood up. 

He tried to dry his eyes as he turned towards Castiel and the Winchesters. The fandom gestured towards Supernatural’s body with his, still shaking, hand, “Can you guys help me with this.”

When no immediate response answered his request he looked towards the trio and raised his eyebrows. “Unless you guys are cool with a red and blue light show, I’ma’ need your assistance.”

Homestuck flinched involuntarily when the Dean pulled out a gun and cocked it. Before he knew what he was doing Homestuck had flown to the edge of the collapsed roof when deris, and beams still stuck out. He was prepared to defend himself against the Winchester’s rage and, if need be, take a few bullets. The bullets themselves would do very little in the grand scheme of things but, Homestuck thought,  _ gog damn do they hurt.  _ A flash of all the worst possibilities went through his head before he physically shook them away,  _ fuckin’ doom aspect.  _

It was only when the teen heard the call of, “Get your ass down here,” from Dean did he come back to the present moment. 

“I’m only coming down if you agree to let me explain.” Homestuck retorted from his, rather poor, hiding spot. 

“The hell we will!” Dean shouted. His voice would’ve intimidated the fandom if not for the fact that his frustration and anxiety evident in the way it quivered. 

“Please? I promise it’s not as bad as it looks,” Homestuck said as confidently as he could.  _ He’ll never believe that,  _ he sighed to himself,  _ We just have to get Winnie somewhere safe so he can come back,  _ he thought. 

He readied himself for another shot when he heard the Sam’s deep voice, “Dean, let him talk.”

Homestuck  perked up,  _ Finally someone believes me. _

Before he could so much as agree Castiel had appeared in front of him with a  _ pop  _ and held out his hand. Homestuck hesitantly took it and shut his eyes tight as the world dissolved and twisted around him. When he opened his eyes again the sight of two enraged hunters met him. He gripped the angel’s hand harder than he intended and felt the being wince _.  _

_ They’re fucking terrifying,  _ Homestuck thought as he dropped his eyes to his scuffed converse. “So, he’ll be fine,” the horned fandom murmured, as he kicked up the dust on the ground.  _ Should I explain everything from the beginning?  _ He considered his options. On one hand if Supernatural found out he’d likely throw some choice insult Homestuck’s way. On the other hand, the fandom knew if he wasn’t honest then whoever had made Supernatural Trickster would, eventually and without a doubt, accomplish whatever they had planned.  _ Option two it is then,  _ he decided. 

The fandom took a deep breath and forced himself to look up again. Louder this time he said, “Do you guys know anything about reliant immortality?”

Sam cocked his head to the side, “reliant immortality?” 

Homestuck sighed, “Ok, so basically it means you can live forever as a certain  _ something  _ exists.”

“What the hell does that have to do with the kid,” Dean said as he glanced towards Supernatural’s headless body. 

“The way it works for, er,  _ people _ like him and I, is as long as we’re in a space we’re connected to that means we’ll come back good as new,” the fandom said. He conveniently left out the part about the brother’s whole world being the something decided to focus more on a physical object.  He looked pointedly at Dean, “So that means as long as we get him to his car he’ll be fine.”

The hunter and Homestuck scowled at each other. 

“His car.” Sam said, breaking the tense silence. “Why his car?”

Homestuck blinked, and turned to look at the younger brother. He drew his eyebrows together, “Well, it’s important to him,” he said slowly, “so I guess that’s why he picked it? You know, I’ve never really asked before.”

“Right,” the older brother said, “picked it for?”

“Oh! Picked for reviving himself when he gets his dumbass killed,” Homestuck answered plainly. 

Without waiting for an answer he turned on his heel and gestured for the others to follow him. 

Homestuck could tell that Dean couldn’t believe the willingness of his brother and Cas. The way the other two followed the fandom’s orders, had Dean’s jaw clenched and his shoulders squared. It was as if the hunter was waiting for a fight to break out at any second. Homestuck put it off to him wanting to be in total control and the general worry for his companions. 

**

As Sam looked down at the, rather gruesome but not at all unfamiliar, sight of a decapitated body he puzzled over how they were going to, not only bring the teenager on the road and drive in the light of day, but also how his brother would react to blood on his car’s seat.  _ Now isn’t the time to be thinking about something so trivial,  _ he reprimanded himself silently,  _ at least not when there’s a kid’s body right there.  _

Sam saw Castiel’s shoulders slump in an uncharacteristic show of submission. The angel grabbed the boy’s body and cradled it as a father might cradle a small child. 

Dean on the other hand had grabbed Supernatural’s head. He kept it as far away from himself as possible; his arms all but extended. The haunted look on Dean’s face reminded Sam of whenever they were too late to save a kid from the horrors of the supernatural. 

The younger Winchester jumped as he heard Homestuck sigh from beside him. 

“He’ll be fine, you know,” the kid said as he sniffed, made a circular gesture around his face and said, “I know that this doesn’t look too convincing. Believe me though, he’s fine.”

The fandom rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he thought of the right information to tell the trio.  _ Can’t really mentions godtier,  _ he thought as he recalled what his friend had told him about the general plot of his story line.  _ Or gods of any kinds really,  _ he tacked on after he remembered all the bull with the angels that must currently be going on. 

“No, listen, he’ll be okay, really. I mean sure it may not look it, what with the no head and all, but this happens to us all the time.” Homestuck rambled, “we all just need to calm down, and y’know go to that car that you guys saw in the paper, and maybe just relax a little.” His voice was getting higher the more he talked. The fandom noticed the eldest Winchester was tense; drawn up in anticipation to pounce. He put his hands up in a placating manner, ”Dean?”

Dean didn’t say anything. Instead he opted to punch the fandom square in the face. Homestuck felt his nose break as a flood of yellow rained onto the dirty floor, and down his chin. He stumbled back and fell over his feet; his 

“Wha’tha’ fuck!” The fandom yelled as he clutched his, now broken, nose. His speech was slurred due to the amount of blood that flooded his mouth. He could already feel the uncomfortable itchy pins in needles of his rapid healing beginning.  _ Thank gog for small mercies,  _ he thought. 

“What the hell did you kill him for?” Dean yelled. He wound up for another punch but Castiel had caught his hand. With a shared look the hunter lowered his arm and started to walk to the car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....Sorry. Been having a hard time lately but I am still updating this story. Have a great day/week c:


	10. Resurrection and Dreams

After having his nose broken all Homestuck wanted to do was go to his room and make some shitty art. Unfortunately he had to try and hash out who had, not only, trapped Supernatural and him in Winnie’s word, but also who had taken his friend and turned him trickster. He sniffed unthinkingly and flinched at the sharp pain he felt.  _ Looks like I’ll have to set it before it completely heals,  _ he thought as he scowled. 

The fandom was brought out of his musings by Sam’s, “what exactly just happened?”

“Well,” Homestuck started, unsure how to continue. He took a breath as he faced Sam, “as far as I know something or someone is fucking with my friend and I. On top of that, I need to set this so,” he made a vague gesture for Sam to cover his ears. 

The fandom put his, now half healed, nose between his hands. He took a breath, counted to eight, and snapped the cartilage back into place.

“ _ Fuck,”  _ he snarled in alternian. He took a few deep breaths and wiped the excess blood on his already stained shirt. He shook himself and turned to the hunter and said, “I know you have questions, shoot.”

The hunter looked like he was barely restraining himself from launching into a flurry of questions. He shifted from foot to foot and was clenching his jaw. 

“So are you aware when you’re,” the hunter paused, clearly unsure. He wouldn’t make eye contact with the fandom. 

“Insane?” Homestuck supplied. He sighed, “yes and no. Your perception gets warped, like suddenly all these horrible things that you would never do seem like the best thing in the world,” he shuddered as he recalled his own brief fall into the mad world of being trickster, “it’s like the strongest drug trip you can imagine mixed with hypnosis, but amped up and never ending until someone does what i did to Winnie.” 

As Sam was about to ask another question Castiel appeared again. He informed them that Dean was waiting for them. 

“He refuses to get in  the car with the body, yet he seems eager to leave,” the angel said; confusion coloured his voice. 

_ Thank fuck for small miracles, _ Homestuck thought as Sam was forced to drop the subject for now.  He gathered up his friend's head and walked out of the warehouse. 

**

Dean had told Cas to go away. He then proceeded to sit in his car and slam his palms on the steering wheel hard enough to bruise. He clenched his teeth to prevent himself from yelling out in frustration,  _ I should be better than this. I should be able to control myself,  _ he thought as a mixture of anger, confusion, and grief swirled around his mind. He clenched his eyes shut and focussed on his breathing. In, out. In, out. He forced himself to relax and tried to catalogue his thought. 

After his burst of anger a profound wave of guilt filled his chest. A guilt usually affiliated with Sam being injured. He was confused. While, logically, he knew that this kid wasn’t a big deal, his instincts told him that Supernatural was family; which didn’t make any sense. He found himself tensing up again.  _ Your fault, Dean,  _ his own voiced mocked him,  _ another life lost becaue you weren’t fast enough.  _

He brought his hands up to run through his hair, but ended up clenching the short strands instead. He pulled to find some form of physical outlet, but found gentle, but strong, hand prying his hands away.  _ Must’ve missed the noise,  _ Dean thought as he opened his eyes enough to make out Cas. He felt the ache of on coming bruises fade as the angel continued to hold his hands. He allowed this brief moment of vulnerability, too tired to reprimand his best friend. 

 

“I can’t take you to his car, I must find out who did this. I’m sure you feel the irrational pull towards Supernatural. It, ” Castiel paused. Much to the hunter’s dismay he let go of Dean’s hands, ”unsettles me. I will be back soon.” 

Dean nodded.

“You should start the car,” the angel said flatly, “the others are coming.”

With that Castiel disappeared. Dean turned on the ignitions and the impala roared to life. He looked into the rear view mirror and saw the others exit the decrepit warehouse. 

Sam was carrying Supernatural’s body, while Homestuck carried his head. Dean pointedly looked away; not able to look at the body that caused his current turmoil or Homestuck’s blood that had dried on the fandom's face. He felt more than heard the heavy car doors open and close as he collected himself. Almost in a dase he put the car into drive and followed the unnatural pull towards an unknown location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da! Im trying to write more, so hopefully that'll help this story c:
> 
> Reviews help a bunch for motivation. But, if you don't want to leave one thats cool. Anyways, have a great day/ week c:


	11. Winnie Graces Us With His Presence

 

To say the silence in the impala was awkward would be an understatement. The two hunters had claimed the front seat, which left Homestuck in the back at one window, Supernatural’s body at the other window, and Supernatural’s head in between them. The body and head had been covered in a threadbare blanket at Homestuck’s suggestion. 

The fandom himself found he couldn’t sit still with the stiff air of the vehicle; he constantly fidgeted. He tried to keep his attention on the passing scenery, but he found himself making uncomfortable eye contact with Dean in the rear view mirror, much to the annoyance of both parties. 

After the second hour of driving Homestuck sighed in resignation, “Alright. So let’s just get your questions out of the way. Ask away,”

The two hunters looked at each other. Sam opened and closed his mouth, jaw flexing, as he weighted the sincerity of Homestuck's question. 

The older Winchester seemed to collect his bearings at the sudden question as he was the first to ask , “What the hell are you guys?” Dean had relaxed his white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel,

“Well, short answer? Fandoms.” Homestuck said with a shrug. When he noticed that neither brother understood what he mean the elaborated,  “Long answer? Fictional works personified. Usually newer works, but there are some ‘older’ fandoms.” He paused for a moment to think. “You know when I said I was six sweeps? That’s what my ‘world’ uses as time measurements. I was ‘born’ or whatever in 2009. But Winnie was born in 2005. And ,ah, he’s with your universe. It’s very confusing to explain if you’re not meta, er, outside a universe.”

“Wait, so let me get this straight. You’re from another universe, and you’re roughly the age of a toddler.” Sam asked as he turned to face the fanom in the back seat.

“Yep,” Homestuck answered with a smile. When he didn’t elaborate both brothers decided to leave it at that. Dean turned up the music as they continued to drive.

**

It was early morning when they finally found the car. A black impala identical to the Winchester’s on the outside own in almost everyway was parked in the middle of a clearing of trees. The ground was lush, tall grass and wild flowers surrounded the area; save for a perfect circle around the car.The car itself looked pristine. 

The only difference was the world's globe that hung from the rear view mirror. However, Homestuck knew that inside had Supernatural’s mean of communication with the other fandoms; a homemade computer built into the dash, that had pesterchum as it’s main feature as well as a device that projected maps onto his dashboard. The interior itself had everything identical to the Winchester’s car, same black seats, same carvings, the only difference was a globe that hung from the mirror; a gift from Hetalia. 

Sam turned towards Homestuck with a raised eyebrow, “What’re we supposed to do?”

Homestuck scratched his chin, “well, usually we leave the body of the fandom in the place of regeneration to sort itself out; in this case, Winnie’s car. At least that’s how I’m told it’s done,” he said as he furrowed his brows, “This is usually done to me so I’m not sure.”

“Right, well let’s just try.” Sam said skeptically. The younger Winchester crossed his arms across his chest. He seemed to think before something occurred to him, “wait, what do you mean this happens to you?”

“I, ah, have a general disregard for that whole ‘mortality’ thing. Winnie's always on my case,” Homestuck answered, patting his friend’s head absently. After he realised what he had done he whipped his hand on his already dirty shirt. He stuck out his tongue in disgust before he schooled his expression once again, “he really doesn’t like that I just throw myself into harm's way for fun. Hell, even death’s way if it’s funny.”

“Why would you do that?” Sam asked, confused.

“Irony,” Homestuck answered simply before he opened his door. He shrugged at the way the younger Winchester’s face twisted in confusion before he got out of the car.

**

Sam looked at Dean, his expression reading, ‘ _ what the hell?’ _

To which his brother’s answered with a look of,  _ ‘I don’t even know, man.’ _

Both Winchesters curiously looked out the driver’s side window and saw the fandom holding his friend’s head loosely, like a basketball, as he walked towards the almost identical impala. They both saw the teen turn around and impatiently tap his foot against the grassy ground. 

“Guess we better join him?” Sam questioned as he and Dean turned to look at each other. 

Dean nodded and turned shut off the engine; leaving crickets chirping and the wind swishing the grass as the only sounds in the grassy clearing. 

“I guess we should see what he wants,” Dean said as he exited the impala. Sam waited as he heard the muffled voice of his brother as Dean asked what the teen wanted them to do and, after a response that Sam couldn't hear, his brother opened the car’s back door. Dean’s voice was tired as he said, “he wants us to bring the body.”

Sam nodded and got out of the passenger seat. He opened the back door and helped his brother move the body so that Dean could cradle the decapitated teen. 

**

Dean held Supernatural’s body closer to himself than strictly necessary. He resolutely kept his gaze from the teen’s headless frame. As he looked ahead he saw Homestuck trying, and succeeding, to jimmy-hook the other impala. The grey,  _ alien _ , teen waved him over. Dean pointedly ignored to way he cradled Supernatural’s decapitated head; it was as if he was holding a basketball. 

The elder Winchester walked up to Homestuck and waited as the teen was busy rearranging  _ something _ in the car. When he emerged Homestuck no longer held the head, in fact, he looked rather shocked that Dean had followed him.

“Oh! Thanks,” Homestuck said before he gestured towards the backseat of the impala, “you can lay him there. I’ve put his his head on the other side so if we leave him he should be good as ne in no time.”  

Dean, confused as he was at this point, followed the teens’ instructions. Once Supernatural’s body was lying inside the grey teen closed the door and walked back towards Dean’s car. Dean, not really knowing what to do, followed suit. 

“Now what?” Dean said as he caught up to the Homestuck.

“We just have to wait a bit. He’ll come back when he’s ready.” the teen said confidently. However Dean noticed the fandom’s nervous shifting; the way he played with his shirt, and how he didn’t look him in the eye.

Dean nodded, and ignored the strange behaviour for Homestuck’s sake before looking back towards the other impala.From the corner of his eye he saw Sam waving him over, so he went to talk to his brother.

**

After nothing immediately happened Homestuck started doubting that he had done this properly.  _ What if we did it wrong? What if he’s not coming back, Oh, Gog Winnie please comeback, _

Homestuck hadn’t looked away from his friends car. He was lost in his thoughts as the car began to glow an almost blinding blue-white. When the light had registered he immediately warned the brothers.

“Cover your eyes!” He yelled at the two brothers as he flew over and pushed them to the ground behind the car. He ignored their shouts of protest and smiled to himself;  _ fuck yeah Winnie, that’s why you're my friend.   _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeey, so sorry for the delay. Writers block and life kind of got in the way. Anyways we're almost caught up to the original so that pretty cool!!
> 
> Please leave a comment, it really helps with motivation. 
> 
> Have a good day/week c: c:


	12. Memories And Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eey, we're one step closer to being caught up!! Good news, schools on break so that means more time for writing!!
> 
> Please let me know what you thought, and have a good day/week c: c:

**

The first thing  thoughts that came to Supernatural’s mind when he opened his eyes were; _why the fuck is it so bright, and how much did I drink last night?_

He sat up and immediately regretted the action, the world around him spun violently and he had to close his eyes lest he threw up. He groaned and winced as a peculiar sensation at the base his throat made itself known. It hurt. A lot. As if someone had recently punched him in the windpipe. _Did I die again?_ He thought as he tried to remember the last twenty four hours. Resurrection always left a fog over recent memories, the mind somewhat scrambled from having to process both the death and ‘rebirth’ of the mind and body.

He rubbed at the tender part of his neck as he took in his surroundings. He was inside the impala, _his_ impala. It’s familiar worn leather seats and beige interior gave him a sense of comfort nothing else could. The updated radio, a personally upgraded model made out of a walkman that enabled him to chat with his friends via pesterchum, stood out from the classic interior. That mixed with the vague smell of gunpowder mixed and leather, reminded him of his current predicament. _Trapped in my own world,_ he thought to himself as miserably stared up at the beige roof, _trapped with Homestuck._

His eyes widened as he his memories came rushing back. Hannibal as they emerged from a thick black smog that stung Supernatural’s throat and choked him as he tried to call for help; to scream. An old warehouse filled with fake satanists ‘summoning’ a spirit with fake blood and made up symbols, and their screams of terror as they ran; nearly trampling each other in their panic. Hannibal’s guttural laugh and feel of cold steel when Supernatural struggled too much. The smell of blood as Hannibal cut their own arm and smeared the blood across Supernatural’s mouth; the only way to turn the fandom trickster. The way the world tunneled and then exploded as he turned. Then the muddled memories of actually being trickster came to him. The awful things he said and did to those around him, Sam, Dean, _Homestuck._ The compulsions to hit, _to kill,_ he shuddered at the memory. He thought about how he could possibly make it up to them; nearly getting lost in his own head.

He shook his head as he came back to himself; _What the hell do I do now?_ He sighed and sat in silence as he took in the inconsequential details around him. 

The sun was high in the sky, which meant it was near noon. His impala was dusty, not overly so, but enough to be noticeable. Outside he could hear the wind rustle the grass and the leaves of the nearby trees, as well as the occasional chirping of grasshoppers; all of which was muffled by the closed windows. The car was a bit too warm, but Supernatural found that the smell of the warm leather was calming. He sighed and breathed for a few moments of well deserved peace, He sat up and heaved a sigh as he opened the car door.

The first thing he saw was the Winchester’s impala parked a few feet away. The brothers were in the front, while Homestuck was, for some reason, on the ground outside. All of them seemed to have fallen asleep.

**

Supernatural walked up to his friend’s prone body first. Homestuck had dried blood in his shirt, some of it yellow but most seemed to be normal, albeit dried, human red.

The slight breeze made his jet black hair flutter back and, if this had been any other time, Supernatural would have let him sleep peacefully; _Chuck only knows he deserves it._ Instead, Supernatural sighed as he kneeled down and shook the other fandom awake. His friend woke with a start and between one blink and the next he had teleported ten feet away. He was breathing heavily as he hunched over.

“Jegus man,” Homestuck said after he had regained his breath. He stood upright and crossed his arms, “you know damn well not to do that shit.”

“How long was I out,” Supernatural demanded instead of acknowledging his friend’s comment. He strode towards Homestuck and stood a few feet opposite him, “I know what bag of absolute dicks did this to me, and who’s been preventin’ us from using the transport system to get back home.”

“Oh?” Homestuck asked as he raised his eyebrows, “my memories usually come back in a few hours, impressive Winnie. So, who is it?”

“Hannibal the mother fucking cannibal,” Supernatural spat.

“Oh fuck,” the horned fandom said. In the next second his giant paintbrush was out and set to ‘attack’. The multiple iridescent blades shone in the sunlight as they reflected otherworldly purples and blues. He eyed the surrounding area suspiciously.

“I don’t think they’re around right now,” Supernatural said even as he looked around as well, “but I do think they’ll try again. I can’t even begin to imagine what their reason for all this is, though.” He gestured at their general surroundings.

“Loneliness?” Homestuck suggested, “their series was just cancelled.”

“Maybe,” Supernatural said quietly. He glanced behind him at the Winchester’s car; the two brother’s were still blissfully asleep. He turned back towards his friend, “We should probably wake them up, huh?”

“In a second,” Homestuck seemed to hesitate. He stabbed his paintbrush into the ground; deep enough so that it stood unaided.

“You ok, man?” Supernatural questioned. He stepped closer only to be tackled by the horned fandom.

He was wrapped in a tight hug that, quite literally, lifted him off the ground. He was about to protest when he felt the wetness seep into his collar.

 _Oh shit,_ thought the bewildered fandom, _he’s crying. What do I do?_ He awkwardly pat his fellow fandom’s back. When the only response he got was Homestuck tightening his grip Supernatural just held his friend back. A few moments passed before Homestuck let go; both fandoms returning to the ground.

“I-I’m sorry,” Homestuck said as he wiped his yellow-tinted tears. He stopped when Supernatural held up his hand in a gesture that told him to wait.

“No, I’m sorry,” Supernatural sighed, “We shouldn’t have come here.”

“No! I mean it’s be fun. Y’know, saving people, hunting things,” He flashed Supernatural a watery smile, “it’s been a great time, all things considered.”

“Guess it has, huh?” Supernatural scratched the back of his neck, “next time we should just go to Canada or something. I’m sure Hetalia would like that.”

Homestuck barked out a laugh, “as if he’d have the patience.”

The two friends shared a smile. A bird shrieked, causing both fandoms to look up; the moment between the two was interrupted. Both frowned and turned to face the impala. They stood closely together.

Homestuck plucked his brush back out of the dirt and slung it over his shoulder like a rifle; the dark strap looked rather worn from the multiple times he had done this. He smiled cheekily as Supernatural, “ready to go, Winnie?”

“Always, Homes,” he answered. They shared a fist bump and made their way back towards the Winchester’s and, hopefully, home.

**

Homestuck reached the car first. He rapped on the passenger side window and grinned devilishly as the brothers jolted awake. He waved cheerfully and gestured for them to come out. The fandom could hear the muffled complaints from both Dean and Sam, mostly Dean, as they slowly woke up. He turned and shot a thumbs up to Supernatural, who had stopped a few feet away from the car. When he looked back he saw Dean’s wide eyes regarding the winged fandom with nothing short of amazement.


End file.
